Trahison
by JOJOTTE -A6077Z
Summary: Yann et Kévin sont heureux mais que ce passera t-il quand un élément du passé refait surface ?
1. Chapter 1

La nuit est déjà tombée quand il se décide à rentrer, il a passé de longs moments à errer dans les rues de Paris comme s'il voulait retarder au maximum ce moment.  
Toute la journée il avait ressenti ce malaise, il le savait, il en était sûr bien qu'il ne lui ai rien dit.  
Il entre dans l'appartement presque à contrecœur, ferme la porte machinalement et d'un geste las dépose ses clés près du téléphone.  
Son regard parcours la pièce. Les emplacements vides par l'absence des CD, DVD et des livres sur l'étagère, les empreintes nettes dans la poussière présente sur les meubles laissées par les objets qu'il a jugé bon d'emporter avec lui.  
Il fait glisser sa main sur l'écran de la télévision puis contemple la pellicule grise sur ses doigts. Le ménage laissait à désirer, tout était recouvert que de cette même couleur uniforme comme sa vie le serait désormais.  
Il se décide à enlever sa veste et la jette sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle va tomber.  
Ses pas le conduisent jusqu'à la chambre, leur chambre jusqu'à hier La porte, mal refermée, du placard lui confirme qu'il est définitivement parti.  
Ses yeux se posent sur le lit défait qui a été le témoin de leurs étreintes, de l'assouvissement de leur désir, de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris de jouissance, témoin également de ces moments où après l'amour ils laissaient leurs cœurs et leurs corps s'apaiser. Ce lit où ils dormaient enlacés, où leurs réveils se faisaient câlins ou coquins selon les jours et le temps dont ils disposaient ; ils s'y réveillaient parfois leurs doigts entrelacés. Il y dormirait seul désormais.

Même s'il le pressentait, il avait espéré qu'au dernier moment il se rendrait compte qu'il faisait une énorme erreur, qu'il balayait des années de bonheur pour une illusion, pour un morceau de vie de son adolescence.  
Il se dit que finalement rien n'est jamais acquis ; un nuage avait envahi le ciel bleu de leur bonheur dans ce lieu qui ne devait que leur appartenir, ce nuage les avait suivi à Paris et de jour en jour son amant avait changé. Des petits riens avaient fait naître des soupçons, créant une fêlure qui s'agrandissait au rythme des mensonges et des dissimulations.

Laissant la tristesse l'envahir il s'allonge sur le lit et laisse ses souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Sans qu'il l'ai vraiment voulu ce ne sont pas des images de Kévin qui s'impriment dans son esprit, mais d'autres qu'il avait enfoui depuis longtemps au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi il ne sait pas, alors qu'il ne veut penser qu'à son amour perdu, le film de sa vie se déroule devant ses yeux . Son enfance d'abord lumineuse jusqu'à ses 8 ans : il voit sa mère qui lui tient la main et le passage obligatoire par la boulangerie au retour de l'école, son sourire quand elle le regardait, leurs fous rires pour un rien. Puis brusquement l'obscurité avait envahi son cœur d'enfant : son père en pleurs qui vient le chercher au milieu du cours de calcul, le retour à la maison il ne comprenais pas, il avait cherché sa mère pour qu'elle lui explique et puis on lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort et là il avait compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour lui, victime d'un chauffard qui l'avait renversé alors qu'elle traversait la route. Puis un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul son père avait perdu son travail, et malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son fils il n'avait pas pu supporté ce nouveau coup du sort et il s'était suicidé, le laissant seul définitivement, il avait 10 ans. Il avait été placé dans un centre puis dans une famille d'accueil, il n'y avait pas été malheureux, mais malgré l'affection qu'on lui portait il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place.

L'adolescence ensuite, il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis seulement des copains de collège puis de lycée mais aucun à qui se confier quand il s'était aperçu de sa différence. Il n'avait eu personne à qui confier ses doutes, ses tourments, personne pour le rassurer et lui expliquer que l'amour pouvait prendre plusieurs visages, alors comme une maladie honteuse il avait gardé son secret et appris à faire semblant, à dissimuler ses vrais sentiments.

Il devait avoir à peine 17 ans lorsqu' un jour alors qu'il avait séché un cours et qu'il prenait le soleil le long du canal, il avait fait une rencontre. Un homme s'était approché de lui, s'était assis à ses côtés sans rien dire, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et dans ses yeux il avait vu une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qui lui serait familière à l'avenir, le désir. Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme mais il savait d'instinct qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors quand cet homme lui avait pris la main, s'était levé et l'avait incité à faire de même il s'était laissé faire et il l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'hôtel proche où il logeait. Sur le chemin ils avaient échangés leurs prénoms et quelques banalités d'usage et arrivé dans la chambre il n'avait eu qu'une seule peur, celle de le décevoir. Cet après-midi là dans les bras de Romain il était devenu un homme, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis le décès de sa mère, ce n'était pas le bonheur, non, mais un bien-être et le sentiment d'être aimé pour lui-même et non par obligation comme c'était le cas dans sa famille d'accueil. Il était rentré un sourire aux lèvres, il avait été heureux de trouver la maison vide. Il voulait être seul pour savourer ce petit morceau de soleil qui était entrer dans sa vie. Pendant les 15 jours que Romain était resté dans la région ils s'étaient revus, il quittait sa chambre quand le reste de la maisonnée était endormi, enfourchait son vélo pour le rejoindre ne revenant qu'au petit matin. Bien qu'il savait que cette aventure était sans lendemain son cœur avait saigné quand il était parti sans espoir de le revoir. Alors ce jour là il s'était promis qu'il ne s'attacherait plus à personne, car tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé et qu'il avait aimé l'abandonnaient. Désormais il fermerait son cœur à clé. Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant que des années plus tard, un jeune policier, tout juste sorti de l'école de police, aurait avec lui le précieux sésame.

Oui, la clé de son cœur c'est bien Kévin qui l'a possédait. Dès leur première rencontre il en avait été persuadé. Il avait su, dès le premier sourire, que ce garçon allait bouleverser sa vie. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le séduire, Kévin lui avait avoué par la suite être tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Il pouvait sentir encore le goût de leur premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la première fois où leurs corps n'avaient fait qu' un.

Mais on ne change pas de vie d'un claquement de doigts, il avait derrière lui des années de solitude et d'aventure sans lendemain. Ses doutes étaient revenus, conscient de ce que sa liaison allait impliquer, et déjà et ce n'était pas la moindre des choses prendre le risque de voir son secret dévoilé et pour ça il n'était pas encore près. Il avait douté également de sa capacité à aimer et à être aimé. Alors peut-être pour évaluer la force de ses sentiments, il avait alterné le chaud et le froid. Il voyait bien la tristesse dans le regard de Kévin quand il le quittait après l'avoir fait sien, il la devinait dans ses messages quand il le laissant sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il y avait aussi leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et toutes ces petites choses qui faisait qu'il était bien avec lui.

La balance était en train de pencher du bon côté quand le destin en avait décidé autrement, Kévin lassé de son petit jeu l'avait repoussé les conséquences avaient été dramatiques pour lui, deux casseurs de pédés l'avaient pris pour cible et d'étaient acharnés sur lui, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Grâce à Kévin il s'en était sorti, il l'avait veillé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son coma. Quand il s'était réveillé il avait eu l(impression de ne plus rien contrôler, il avait besoin de faire le point et pour cela il devait être seul.

Il ne croyait plus au bonheur, l'histoire se répétait, comme à chaque fois où il était heureux, le malheur s'abattait sur lui. Alors il l'avait quitté et la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé ce jour-là il en comprenait maintenant l'intensité. A son tour il était touché au plus profond de sa chair et de son cœur.

Il avait pensé qu'en reprenant le travail il se sentirai mieux, mais savoir Kévin si près, le croiser parfois l'avait mis au supplice. Il s'était surpris à le guetter, à s'arranger pour être en-même temps que lui à la cafèt', ses rêves n'étaient plus que pour lui. Alors il avait compris qu'il était inutile de lutter contre ses sentiments et à des petits riens il savait que Kévin éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses, ils avaient du collaborer et il avait profité d'un moment où ils étaient seuls en voiture pour s'expliquer, Kévin n'avait rien dit mais le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui l' avait fait espéré. Petit à petit ils avaient renoué les liens, ils étaient devenus amis. Puis un jour alors que Kévin lui tendait la main pour le saluer, pris d'une impulsion il l'avait attiré vers lui et l'avait embrassé et Kévin avait répondu à son baiser avec ferveur. Leurs corps étaient affamés et ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils s'étaient réveillés enlacés, pour la première fois et ne c'étaient plus quittés jusqu'à maintenant.

…..

Kévin, en un gémissement le prénom franchit ses lèvres. Il se tourne sur le côté et son regard se pose sur la photo sur sa table de nuit. Une photo des jours heureux où souriant à l'objectif ils montraient à tous qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Du bout des doigts il redessine le contour des lèvres de Kévin sur le papier glacé, ces lèvres où il aimait tant poser les siennes. Des larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues alors il ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l'emporter.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rayon de soleil entre par la fenêtre, il caresse la joue de Yann qui dors tout habillé sur le lit, le faisant sortir doucement des bras de Morphée. Encore dans ce demi sommeil qui précède le réveil il cherche de la main le corps chaud de Kévin, mais il ne rencontre que le vide. Voulant retarder au maximum son face à face avec la triste réalité, il garde les yeux fermés et laisse sa main commencer un lent va-et-vient sur le drap, se plaisant à imaginer que c'est le corps de son amant qu'il redessine du bout des doigts. Son autre main, qui semble habiter d'une volonté propre , défait un à un les boutons de son jean, puis se glisse sous son boxer jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caresse doucement au même rythme que celle qui réchauffe le tissu à côté de lui. Les mouvements de part et d'autre s'accélèrent et dans un dernier gémissement il se laisse aller. Il reste ainsi un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'image de son amour s'éloigne. Quand il se décide à ouvrir les yeux le soleil inonde maintenant la chambre annonçant une belle journée. Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, il écoute les bruits de la rue qui lui parviennent à peine étouffés par la vitre. Il hésite sur la conduite à tenir, une partie de lui le retient sur ce lit où il voudrait rester à jamais afin de revivre encore et encore ces années passés à côté de l'homme qu'il aime toujours, mais la vie poursuit son cours, il lui reste son travail et comme par le passé il lui consacrera tout son temps. Il se lève et effectue mécaniquement les gestes du quotidien. Après avoir pris sa douche il se rend à la cuisine, met la cafetière en marche, alors que l'habitude lui fait sortir deux bols, il suspend son geste réalisant soudainement que désormais toutes ces petites choses, toutes ces petites attentions qui agrémentent la vie à deux lui sont retirés. Il repose l'un des deux bols dans le placard puis après une courte hésitation en fait de même pour le deuxième. A pas lents et le cœur lourd il quitte la pièce, prend sa veste et sors de l'appartement n'ayant pas le courage de prendre son petit déjeuner face à une chaise vide. Lorsqu'il arrive au commissariat il a l'impression que son infortune a du faire le tour des services à en croire le regard que lui lance les personnes qu'il croise. Instinctivement il redresse les épaules, son regard se fait plus dur. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre son bureau il marque un temps d'arrêt, son cœur s'emballe, Kévin est là qui semble l'attendre. Un instant il a l'espoir qu'il lui est revenu, qu'il est venu lui dire qu'il l'aime toujours que cela n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie mais au fond de lui il sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Lorsqu'il passe près de lui pour ouvrir la porte il sent des frissons le parcourir, le sentir si proche, respirer l'odeur de son après-rasage mais ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras lui semble à l'instant insurmontable. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air et s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il sont maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard, silencieux. Jugeant qu'il est enfin temps, Kévin se décide à prendre la parole. « Yann je suis….je suis désolé, j e ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression d'être parti comme un voleur, mais il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas là, tu comprends » Il hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'il est comprends, de toute façon sa gorge est nouée et aucun son n'arrive franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Kévin poursuit. « je voulais aussi te dire que je vais demander ma mutation » Il ouvre la bouche, mais il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir articuler une parole. « ne fais pas ça, Kévin, tout le monde t'apprécie ici, tu y as tes amis que vont devenir Laura, Alex, Nadia et Lyes sans toi ? « ce serait préférable tu ne crois pas ? » « je t'en prie, ne prends pas ta décision à la légère, promets moi d'y réfléchir d'accord » « je te le promets , au revoir Yann » Il prend la main qu'il lui tend , la gardant plus que nécessaire au creux de la sienne puis à regret le laisse partir. Il le regarde s'éloigner, referme la porte et pose son front sur celle-ci tout en priant pour que Kévin revienne sur sa décision.Partie 5

Un mois, voilà un mois jour pour jour et si Yann a renoué avec la vie de célibataire il n'a pas encore pu se résoudre à combler le vide laissé par l'absence de Kévin. Son corps pourtant avait des besoins et il sait qu'un jour il succombera, ce ne sera qu'un coup d'un soir mais c'est encore trop tôt, la douleur est encore trop présente.

Pour la faire taire il s'était jeté un peu plus que nécessaire dans son travail, accumulant les heures. Ses hommes avaient fini par se demander s'il ne couchait pas dans son bureau.

Si son travail était un moyen de ne pas sombrer, il lui permettait également d'entretenir la petite flamme nichée dans un coin de son cœur et qu'il refusait d'éteindre. En effet Kévin avait renoncé à sa demande de mutation et il pouvait l'apercevoir parfois au détour d'un couloir ou s'il avait un peu de chance avoir un sourire. Ils avaient peu de contact, ne cherchaient ni à s'éviter , ni à se rencontrer, laissant le hasard décider pour eux. Du reste il n'étaient pas fâchés, simplement Kévin avait choisi un autre chemin.

…

Serrant le sac contre sa poitrine comme un trésor, Yann se fraye un chemin parmi les passants tout aussi pressés que lui de rentrer chez eux.

Profitant d'un jour de congé il avait entrepris de ranger l'appartement de fond en combles, autant par nécessité que pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Au fond d'un tiroir il avait retrouvé deux pellicules à développer, deux pellicules pleines de souvenirs. A l'heure du numérique il était resté fidèle à son vieil appareil phot, Kévin s'en était moqué, il lui avait alors expliqué que c'était le dernier cadeau que son père lui avait fait, pour son anniversaire, peu de temps avant de prendre sa dernière décision.

…..

sans même prendre la peine d'enlever sa veste, il ouvre fébrilement la première pochette.

Il sort délicatement les photos et commence à les regarder une à une, il s'attarde sur l'une d'elle.

_Flash-back_

_**« **__Alex, oui j'ai compris, j'éloigne Kévin de l'appartement le temps pour vous de tout mettre en place, il vous faut combien de temps ? »_

_«… »_

_« bon , je vais l'emmener au cinéma »_

_« ….. »_

_« OK ! A tout à l'heure, je te laisse il arrive »_

_La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur Kévin, il entre et jette le paquet contenant les croissants pour le petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. Yann le rejoint, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement . Kévin répond à son baiser avant de lui glisser à l'oreille. _

_« tu sais que normalement c'est toi qui aurait du sortir affronter le froid et faire des km à pieds pour aller à la boulangerie »_

_« tu n'exagères pas un peu, on est au mois de mai et les températures sont loin de celles de la Sibérie et la boulangerie est au coin de la rue »_

_Kévin s'écarte de lui en protestant pour la forme._

_« oui mais aujourd'hui c'est….. »_

_Il lui coupe la parole d'un baiser._

_« ton anniversaire, d'abord je te l'ai déjà souhaiter tout à l'heure à ma manière et ma prestation n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire. J'ai bien droit à une petite récompense, non ? »_

…_._

_Leurs corps luisant de sueur, enlacés sur ce lit qui a été témoin de la puissance de leur désir, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils profitent à leur manière de ce début d'après-midi. Yann laisse ses doigts se promener doucement sur le bras de Kévin, celui-ci les yeux mi-clos savoure ce moment de tendresse._

_« Kévin »_

_« mmumm ! »_

_« on ne va pas rester là tout l'après-midi, ça te dira d'aller au ciné »_

_Kévin se retourne dans les bras de son amant et lève la tête vers lui._

_« j'ai pas envie de bouger, on n'est pas bien comme ça ? »_

_« il fait beau, il faut en profiter « _

_« on n'en profitera pas si l'on s'enferme dans une salle obscure »_

_« une promenade alors ? au parc Monceau, il y a longtemps que l'on n'y a pas mis les pieds »_

_« d'accord, j'adore ce parc »_

_« on prend une douche et en route »_

…

_Alors que main dans la main ils se rapprochent de l'appartement, Yann croise mentalement les doigts pour que tout soit prêt. Depuis plusieurs semaines, avec l'aide des « bleus », qui n'en étaient plus mais il continuait à le surnommer ainsi, il préparait cette fête surprise pour les 30 ans de Kévin. Il voulait que cet anniversaire soit inoubliable, tous avaient répondu présents, la mère de Kévin bien sûr avec Louis, cela allait de soi, Laura, Nadia, Lyes, Alex , deux copains que Kévin s'était fait au commissariat et ses amis d'enfance qui étaient venus spécialement de Biarritz._

_Ils ont à peine franchit la porte qu'une clameur s'élève._

_« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KEVIN ! »_

Partie 6

Yann ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la blague qu'Alex avait fait, il avait remplacé les bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire par d'autres qui se rallumaient toutes seule.

Kévin, les joues gonflés comme un hamster, avait tenté, sans succès, d'éteindre ces fichues bougies, au milieu de l'hilarité générale.

La photo suivante efface son sourire, sur le papier glacé il voit Kévin lui sauter au cou après avoir ouvert son dernier cadeau, le sien.

Tout était parti de là, le commencement de la fin.

Flash-back

_« tiens mon amour » fait Yann en lui tendant un petit paquet plat._

_« merci mon cœur »_

_Kévin approche ses lèvres des siennes et le baiser ne demande qu'à s'éterniser mais Nadia, curieuse, ne leurs en laisse pas le temps. Yann avait fait des mystères sur la nature de son cadeau et elle est impatiente de savoir._

_« ouvres, dépêches-toi »_

_Devant tant d'insistance Kévin s'exécute._

_Une fois le papier déchiré une enveloppe apparaît et en ouvrant celle-ci il sent son cœur raté un battement et il se jette au cou de Yann._

_« oh, j'en rêvait, merci mon amour »_

_« alors c'est quoi ? » font les autres en cœur._

_Kévin quitte les bras de Yann et montre deux billets d'avion, destination l'Ile de la Réunion._

_« waou ! et bien c'est pas à moi qu'on serait des cadeaux pareils » fait Laura en regardant Alex avec insistance._

_Celui-ci agite les bras en signe de protestation ._

_« c'est que j'ai pas les moyens moi »_

_« et vous partez quand ? » demande Brigitte_

_« dans 3 semaines, et nous resterons 15 jours » réponds Yann_

_« 15 jours, mais c'est a du te coûter un max » fait Kévin en reprenant sa place dans ses bras._

_« t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai un petit bas de laine et j'attendais la bonne occasion pour en profiter »_

_« tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je suis content que personne t'ai mis le grappin dessus avant moi »_

_« dois-je comprendre que tu es avec moi par intérêt » fait Yann moqueur_

_« mais non idiot, je suis avec toi parce que… » _

_Ce faisant Kévin pose sa main sur la nuque de Yann et lui murmure le reste de sa phrase au creux de l'oreille._

_Un grand sourire illumine alors le visage de Yann et il le serre un peu plus fort._

_« je le savais »_

…

_Les invités partis, ils se laissent tomber sur le canapé, regardant avec résignation les vestiges de la fête. Au grand soulagement des voisins le silence règne à nouveau dans l'appartement._

_Yann caresse doucement la cuisse de Kévin qui ferme les yeux de contentement._

_« heureusement que j'ai prévenu les voisins sinon les collègues auraient rappliqué . »_

_« ça m'aurait rappelé quelque chose » fait Kévin en se souvenant de la nuit passée au poste après la soirée d'anniversaire d'Alex._

…_.._

_Epuisés par les 12 h de vol, ils sortent de l'avion, éblouis par le soleil qui est à son zénith. Après avoir récupérer leurs bagages ils sortent de l'aéroport. Un employé de l'hôtel les attendait afin de les y conduire. Apercevant la voiture ils s'en approchent quand ils aperçoivent un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui s'avance vers eux , il marque un temps d'arrêt puis se dirige vers Kévin._

_« Kévin, j'y crois pas, c'est bien toi ? » _


	3. Chapter 3

Kévin lui avait tellement parlé de son désir de faire ce voyagedans cette île a qui le fascinait depuis le jour où, étant enfant, il l'avait découverte dans un reportage.

Alors il s'était promis de l'y emmener un jour. C'était une façon de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, avait toujours été là pour lui même dans les pires moments. Leur vie commune depuis trois ans n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos, et même s'il avait fait des efforts son caractère restait toujours entier et les disputes de terminaient souvent par des claquements de porte. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps et les réconciliations sur l'oreiller n'en étaient que plus ardentes.

Ces quinze jours en amoureux, loin de Paris, du boulot, de tout les tracas de la vie quotidienne, Kévin les avait amplement mérité.

Mais aurait pu t-il prévoir que la seule personne pour qui Kévin avait éprouvé des sentiments, à part lui, son premier amour, celui avec qui il avait tout découvert, tout partagé pour la première fois, sera là lui aussi.

Il savait par expérience que l'on oublie jamais sa première fois et le trouble de Kévin quand il avait reconnu l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, ne lui avait pas échappé.

Il se rappelait avoir eu lui-même , un sentiment de malaise, comme l'impression d'être soudain de trop.

La sonnerie de son portable se met à sonner l'arrachant à ses souvenirs. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, Hugues , son meilleur copain, ensemble à l'école de police ils avaient choisi des affectations différentes, lui la BAC, Hugues la police des polices « les bœufs carottes ».

« allo ! »

« ….. »

« rien, je rangeais des photos »

« … »

« non, non ça va, t'inquiètes pas »

« …. »

« ce soir ? Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de sortir pour le moment »

« …. »

« je sais, une autre fois ? D'accord, promis »

Il raccroche et relevant la tête il aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre devant lui. Comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps il passe sa main sur son visage.

Il n'est pas rasé, ses traits sont tirés et amaigris, l'ombre de lui-même.

Hugues a raison, il est temps pour lui de reprendre contact avec le monde. Il reprends son téléphone et le rappelle.

« oui, Hugues, c'est Yann, j'ai changé d'avis »

« …. »

« tu avais raison, alors dans 1 h en bas de chez moi ? »

« … »

« à tout à l'heure, bye »

…

Ils ont choisi de s'installer au fond de la salle d'un petit bistrot proche de chez Yann. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux, même carrure, même cheveux noirs, mais ce qui les différenciait, c'était leur regard. Hugues n'avait pas dans les yeux cette lueur farouche que possédait Yann.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, du boulot mais implicitement le sujet Kévin n'était pas abordé. Hugues , qui tourne le dos à la porte, voit soudain Yann se figer, dans ses yeux il peut voir de la tristesse vite remplacée par des éclairs, tandis que ses poings se serrent. Il se tourne alors lentement vers la porte pour voir ce qui peut bien susciter une telle réaction chez Yann. Il aperçoit Kévin, accompagné d'un autre homme s'installer à une table près de la porte.

…..

En entrant dans le café a un petit pincement au cœur. Il venait souvent avec Yann, la plupart du temps après le boulot, cela leur permettait d'évacuer la tension accumulée pendant la journée. Ils pouvaient ainsi regagner leur appartement et profiter du plaisir d'être ensemble.

Comme si le simple fait d'avoir pensé à Yann avait eu le pouvoir de le faire apparaître, il l'aperçoit, assis au fond de la salle avec un autre homme. La pointe de jalousie qu'il ressent à ce moment là se dissipe lorsqu'il l'identifie. Pendant que son compagnon prend la commande, il observe Yann à la dérobée, il a maigri et ses épaules sont voûtées. Il se revoit quelques années plus tôt quand yann l'avait quitté après son agression. Son cœur se serre, il y a encore quelques mois ils vivaient un bonheur parfait et puis le destin avait remis François sur sa route.

Flash-back

_« kévin, j'y crois pas, c'est bien toi ? »_

_« François ? »_

_en le voyant il a l'impression de faire un bond de 10 ans en arrière. Celui qui avait fait battre son cœur pour la première fois était là devant lui. Ils n'avaient jamais officiellement rompu, la vie les avait simplement séparé. Le temps semblait n'avoir pas eu d'emprise sur lui, à part la coupe de cheveux, il avait tout du garçon de 22 ans qui l'avait séduit alors que lui-même n'en avait que 17._

_Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, il hésite puis s'avance pour lui serrer la main. Puis il se tourne vers Yann, qui observe la scène sans rien dire._

_« Yann, je te présente François »_

_« François, Yann »_

_En se serrant la main ils se jaugent du regard et leurs yeux démentes les « enchantés, moi de même » qui franchiss_ent _leurs lèvres._

_Interrompant le duel silencieux qui l'oppose à Yann, François s'adresse à Kévin._

_« Tu verras tu vas adoré St Pierre, pas loin de l'hôtel il y a une plage de sable basaltique, c'est magnifique. Je te conseille de louer une voiture pour visiter l'île »_

'_Yann a tout prévu »_

_« dans ce cas »_

_Une fois les bagages dans le coffre ils prennent place dans le véhicule. Yann, semblant marqué son territoire, prend place auprès de Kévin, le collant littéralement. Une main sur sa cuisse il défie du regard François qui les regarde par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur._

_Après environ 15 mn de route parmi un paysage enchanteur, ils aperçoivent leur hôtel, entouré d'un magnifique jardin._

_Après les avoir accompagné à l'intérieur de l'hôtel , François, profitant que Yann soit occupé à la réception prend Kévin à part._

'_tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir , il faudra que l'on se voit pour parler du bon vieux temps » et en montrant Yann d'un mouvement de tête « , mais si possible sans lui » _

_Avant que Kévin ait pu émettre la moindre objection à cette dernière remarque, il sort de l'hôtel et il sourit en sentant le regard de Kévin le suivre. A l'instant où il l'a revu, il s'est juré de le reconquérir par tout les moyens. Et ce n'est pas l'autre qui va l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. ce qu'il veut il l'obtient toujours et cette fois ci ne sera pas différente des autres fois. Il a connu Kévin lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, il avait alors tout l'attrait de la jeunesse, il en avait fait un homme. Maintenant il avait 30 ans mais ces années de plus lui avaient donné une maturité qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Il le voulait, il l'aurait._

….

En sortant de l'immeuble Yann est saisi par le vent glacial qui s'engouffre dans la rue étroite. Il a froid et il relève le col de son blouson afin de gagner un peu de chaleur.

Il lève la tête vers une fenêtre où une silhouette se détache le regardant s'en aller. Il l'abaisse aussitôt et part d'un pas pressé dans la nuit.

Il ne le reverra pas, c'était leur accord. Quand cet inconnu l'avait abordé dans ce bar du quartier du Marais où il avait ses habitudes avant de rencontrer Kévin, il avait laissé faire. Ce soir , plus que les autres soirs il se sentait seul et la compagnie de cet homme lui faisait du bien.

Après avoir échangés des banalités autour d'un verre, il s'était vu proposé de finir la soirée chez lui. Yann , par honnêteté, avait dit oui à la seule condition qu'elle ne serait suivi d'aucune autre. L'homme dont il ne connaissait rien, juste son prénom, avait été d'accord. Lui aussi recherchait la même chose, du sexe et rien d'autre. L'un avait désiré Yann depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu accoudé au comptoir, Yann parce que son corps lui réclamait une chose dont il était privé depuis trop longtemps.

Alors dans cette chambre, à grand renforts de gémissements et de râles ils avaient assouvi leur désir. Puis sans rien dire Yann s'était rhabillé et était parti, sans même un regard pour son amant d'un soir.

Le ciel est menaçant mais Yann continue d'avancer. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il marche sans but, à la lueur des réverbères et des néons, dans les rues de la capitale, ne pouvant se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, pas encore.

Les gouttes commencent à tomber, il accélère le pas et cherche des yeux un abri pour s'abriter de la pluie qui tombe de plus en plus fort. La lumière d'une vitrine l'attire comme le serait un papillon de nuit attiré par celle d'une lampe.

Il s'abrite sous l'étroite avancée de béton qui surplombe le rideau de fer. En laissant son regard parcourir le contenu de la vitrine il pense que la situation pourrait être risible si elle ne ravivait ses souvenirs. Alors que dans les bras d'un autre il avait réussi à oublier Kévin, il a fallu qu'il se réfugie devant cette agence de voyages qu,i entre autres destinations, propose des vacances de rêves à la Réunion.

**Flash-back**

_Afin de récupérer de leurs heures de vol, ils ont décidé de passer le reste de la journée à se prélasser au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel._

_Leur dernière exposition au soleil n'étant qu'un lointain souvenir ils s'enduisent généreusement et mutuellement de crème solaire. L'application de celle-ci n'est que prétexte pour mieux se toucher, se caresser sans pour autant choquer les autres vacanciers mais ils ne résistent pas à l'envie d'un rapide baiser . Ils rapprochent leurs transats et, lunettes sur le nez, mains jointes entre eux, ils se laissent aller à une douce torpeur sans se douter que deux yeux les observent depuis le jardin._

_Leur séjour est à la hauteur de ce qu'ils espéraient, cet endroit était merveilleux, la faune, la flore, le paysage et ils en profitaient au maximum, visite des différents quartiers de St Pierre, des champs de canne à sucre, randonnées pour admirer le cirque de Cilaos (impressionnant canyon habité et bien sûr le célèbre Piton de La Fournaise. Ils avaient également découvert la beauté de la côte sauvage au sud de l'île, bordée par l'océan Indien._

_Ils se régalaient de la cuisine locale, épicée inspirée des cuisines chinoise et indiennes. Et quand ils regagnaient leur hôtel, après avoir laisser leurs corps se rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormaient d'un sommeil emplit d' images merveilleuses. _

_Au grand soulagement de Yann ils n'ont pas revu François, celui-ci étant occupé par ses fonctions à l'hôtel. Sans qu'il lui demande qui que ce soit Kévin lui avait tout raconté et par moment il se demandait quel lien les unissait encore. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard que François avait posé sur Kévin et il se méfiait de cet homme, tout avait l'air si parfait chez lui que cela en devenait suspect. Demain ils reprenaient l'avion et la menace qui planait serait loin._

_Pour leur dernière soirée, leur dîner achevé, ils sont descendus dans le jardin puis ils ont prolongé leur promenade jusqu'à la plage. Main dans la main, ils marchent au bord de l'eau, les vagues venant s 'échouer sur leurs pieds nus, ils savourent ce moment, ne s'arrêtant que pour permettent à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer._

_Il fait nuit depuis longtemps quand ils se décident à rentrer, la lune pleine éclaire leur chemin. A part le bruit de la faune nocturne et du vent dans les arbres, les abords de l'hôtel sont silencieux._

_Alors qu'ils longent la piscine Yann s'arrête. Surpris Kévin laisse échapper un cri de surprise_

_« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« ça ne te tente pas ? »_

_« quoi ? »_

_Yann montre le bassin de sa main libre, l'autre n'ayant pas lâché celle de Kévin._

_« tu n'y penses pas « fait-il devinant que Yann a bien autre chose en tête qu'un simple bain de minuit._

_Yann l'enlace et après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle_

_« et pourquoi pas ? on ne la jamais fais dans une piscine c'est l'occasion »_

_Kévin sent déjà ses résistances faiblir._

_« tu oublie les clients de l'hôtel et le personnel on va nous entendre »_

_« ils dorment tous et personne ne vient traîner ici à cette heure-ci »_

_« à part nous »_

_« à part nous et je compte bien en profiter »_

_Ce faisant Yann glisse ses mains sous son tee-shirt avec la ferme intention de le lui retirer mais Kévin décidé à résister un minimum recule oubliant une fraction de seconde où il se trouvait. Soudain son pied ne rencontre que le vide, il bascule en arrière entraînant Yann avec lui. Le bruit de l'eau qui se déchire emplit la nuit suivit d'un double éclat de rire quand ils remontent à la surface._

_Celui de Yann s'éteint rapidement pour faire place à ce petit sourire que Kévin connaît bien surtout quand il est accompagné de cette lueur plein désir dans ses yeux._

_Il faut dire que la vision de Kévin les vêtements mouillés moulant parfaitement son corps suffit à mettre le feu à tout son être. La réciprocité est vrai et il voit Kévin passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en le regardant._

_Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, leur regard restant accroché l'un à l'autre._

_L'eau de la piscine n'apaise pas leurs peaux brûlantes de désir._

_Hypnotisé par les yeux de Yann qui parcourt son corps, Kévin ne se rends compte que celui-ci s'est approché de lui que quand il se sent plaqué contre la paroi recouverte de mosaïque._

_Il passe ses mains sur la nuque de Yann et l'incite à pencher la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvent pour un baiser fiévreux, presque sauvage. Ils étouffent mutuellement les gémissements qui s'échappent de leur bouche._

_Puis celle de Yann s'égare sur son cou laissant des marques sur la peau tendre de son amant._

_Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et se promène sur son corps, s'attardant sur les endroits sensibles. L'une d'elle s'empare de l' érection de Kévin et lui procure une lente caresse._

_Kévin resserre son étreinte, collant son corps à celui qui lui provoque des ondes de chaleur dans les reins._

_Leurs bouches , un instant désunis pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, toujours_

_affamées l'une de l'autre entame un ballet langoureux connu d'elles seules._

_Kévin, impatient, noue ses jambes autour de la taille de Yann qui d'une seule poussée le fait sien. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence il commence ses va-et-vient, des râles se mêlent aux bruits de la nuit. Les coups de reins d'accélèrent ainsi que les battements de leurs cœurs, la jouissance les frappent presque simultanément. Kévin pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Yann et ils restent ainsi enlacés, puis ils se séparent à regrets, récupèrent leurs vêtements. Une fois rhabillés ils regagnent, main dans la main, leur chambre bien décidés à profiter au maximum et à leur façon de leur dernière nuit._

….

Kévin tourne la tête vers la table de chevet, le réveil indique 2h23 et il ne dors toujours pas.

Depuis quelques jours, c'est le même scénario, il se couche mais le sommeil tarde à venir, dès qu'il ferme les yeux trop d'images se bousculent dans sa tête. Il écarte doucement les draps dans l'intention de se lever sans réveiller François.

Peine perdu, il sent une main le retenir par le bras.

« où tu vas ? »

« je vais me chercher un verre d'eau »

la main relâche sa pression, il se lève et se rend dans la cuisine, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, l'éclat de la lune éclairant suffisamment d'appartement.

Il boit son verre d'eau à petites gorgées, retardant au maximum son retour dans l'espoir que François se sera rendormi. Il pose son verre dans l'évier et d'un pas lent regagne la chambre. Sur le seuil de la porte il s'arrête et retient un soupir de dépit en voyant que François, non seulement ne dors pas mais qu'il l'attend assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur son oreiller.

Il sait ce que cela signifie mais cette nuit il n'en a pas envie.

« tu en as mis du temps »

Kévin ne répond rien, il entre puis se couche sur le lit en prenant bien soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais celui-ci s'allonge à côté de lui, pressant son corps contre le sien Il sent sa bouche effleurer son torse pendant que sa main s'aventure sous son boxer. Il se raidit sous la caresse et il la repousse doucement mais fermement.

« laisses-moi je suis fatigué »

« dis plutôt que t'en as pas envie »

« je suis juste fatigué c'est tout »

« tu te fous de ma gueule, ça fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure, tu es sois disant crevé mais tu restes éveillé jusqu' à pas d'heure »

« écoutes François, je n'ai pas envie de réveiller les voisins avec une dispute au milieu de la nuit »

« ok , mais ne crois pas que je vais en rester là ! »

Ce faisant François reprend sa place en lui tournant le dos. Kévin le regarde un instant puis il ferme les yeux , sa décision est prise , il doit lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut plus de ses mains sur lui, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout ce qu'il veut ce sont les caresses d'un autre.

…

le soleil est à peine levé quand Kévin ouvre les paupières. A ses côtés la respiration de François lui indique qu'il dort encore. Il reste allongé ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il croise ses mains derrière sa nuque et un sourire éclaire son visage quand le rêve qui a hanté sa nuit lui revient en mémoire. Il a rêvé de Yann, Yann qui lui faisait l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, tendresse qui était réservé à lui et à lui seul. Avec lui dans l'intimité il était complètement différent de l'homme que tout le monde connaissait, un fort en gueule au caractère impossible. Un mouvement à côté de lui lui fait tourner la tête, mais François a toujours les yeux fermés, alors il laisse son esprit revenir vers Yann.

Quand il l'avait vu avec Hugues, même en sachant que celui-ci n'était et ne serait jamais qu'un ami , son cœur s'était serré quand il avait compris qu'un jour Yann referait sa vie.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était jaloux, l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre lui était inacceptable.

C'était une évidence il l'aime toujours et il espère de toutes ses forces et de tout son cœur que c'est encore réciproque

Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il quitté, pourquoi a-t-il sacrifié son bonheur présent au profit d'un bonheur appartenant au passé ? Comment a-t-il pu croire être heureux sans lui ?

Pourquoi ?

_**Flash-back**_

_Alors que Yann s'est absenté un instant, Kévin, du balcon de leur chambre, admire une dernière fois le paysage. Il regrette déjà ces 15 jours passés dans cet endroit idyllique. Un coup frappé à la porte le sort de sa contemplation. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte il se trouve face à un employé de l'hôtel qui lui remet une enveloppe. Intrigué il l'ouvre et commence la lecture. _

_Kévin,_

_De te revoir à l'aéroport à fait renaître en moi des sentiments que je croyais avoir enfoui au plus profond de moi, depuis toutes ses années. Et le regret de ne pas avoir chercher à rester en contact avec toi lorsque nos chemins se sont séparés, n'en a été que plus grand._

_En dépit du fait que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre quelque chose me dis que tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi. Tes yeux en me voyant ne mentaient pas._

_Je n'ai pas pu te parler durant ton séjour mais de te voir en sa compagnie me faisait mal._

_Je veux que tu saches que pour toi, j'ai démissionné de mon poste et je compte rentrer en France peu de temps après toi. Je serais sûrement à Paris pur la mi-juin. _

_Si tu veux me revoir, ce dont je ne doute pas appelle-moi à ce numéro._

_Je t'aimes et je ne veux pas laisser passer une nouvelle chance de te reconquérir._

_François_

_Kévin replie la lettre, la remet dans l'enveloppe. troublé, François a vu juste de l'avoir revu a réveillé quelque chose en lui._


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir Yann jette un coup d'œil dan s le miroir de l'entrée. Il replace une mèche rebelle puis contemple un moment son reflet, pour la première fois depuis le départ de Kévin il a rendez-vous avec une autre personne que Hugues. Hugues, son confident, celui qui l'a aidé à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se complaisait jusqu'à présent. Il y avait aussi les coups d'un soir, il en avait besoin mais ils ne lui apportaient qu'une chaleur éphémère. Non là c'était différent , il ne connaît rien de cet homme, rien de sa vie, juste son nom et son numéro de téléphone, Maximilien Lefranc. Mais depuis leur rencontre, il y a à peine 15 jours, il n'a cessé de penser à leur petite conversation et a décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

_**Flash-back**_

_Assis sur un banc public, alors qu'il profite de sa pause déjeuner pour s'aérer un peu, Yann regarde le petit monde qui gravite autour de lui. Il fait encore beau pour ce dernier jour de Septembre et le parc est rempli de gens qui profitent, comme lui de la clémence du temps._

_Son regard est attiré soudain par un couple d'amoureux qui arrivent enlacés, il les voit s'asseoir sur le banc juste en face du sien. Au risque de passer pour un voyeur, comme hypnotisé par le bonheur qui transpire entre ces deux êtres, il les regarde s'embrasser longuement, indifférents à ceux qui les entourent, ils sont seuls au monde. De les voir si heureux ravive cette blessure, qui même si elle se referme lentement, ne demande qu'à saigner de nouveau. Ses yeux de voilent de tristesse et il laisse une larme couler sur sa joue_

_« peine de cœur ? »._

_Au son de la voix il lève la tête pour découvrir un homme élégant, entre 35 et 40 ans, les cheveux d'un blond si pâles qu'ils en paraissent presque blancs, et ses yeux gris plongent dans les siens comme pour mieux sonder son âme._

_« je peux ? »_

_Sans attendre la réponse, l'inconnu prends place auprès de lui._

_« vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »_

_Yann hésite, dans un passé pas si lointain il aurait envoyé l'aurait envoyé au diable, mais sa relation avec Kévin l'avait changé, seul ses collègues avaient encore droit à ses sautes d'humeur légendaires. De plus il n'a pas l'habitude de se confier facilement, ni avec ses amis, hormis Hugues et encore moins à des étrangers. Néanmoins sans trop savoir pourquoi, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête._

_« vous voulez en parler ? »_

_« vous savez….. » Il ne peut pas en dire plus, sa gorge se noue. C'est trop difficile._

_« je comprends, vous êtes quelqu'un qui n'aime pas dévoiler ce qu'il ressent et encore moins à une personne qu'il a vu pour la première fois il y a 5 mn, c'est çà »_

_« oui »_

_« moi je crois au contraire que parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous connaît pas peut vous aider. Cette personne va vous apporter un regard neuf sur votre histoire et si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai que ce soit moi. Allez on va prendre un café et vous me raconterez tout »_

_Yann est intrigué par cet homme et surtout par le fait que sa présence lui fait du bien, à son contact il se sent apaisé. Alors pourquoi pas, mais avant que sa réponse franchisse ses lèvres son portable sonne. D'un geste de la main il s'excuse auprès de lui et répond._

_« oui »_

_« … »_

_« d'accord j'arrive tout de suite »_

_Il raccroche, se lève, fais quelques pas puis reviens la main tendue vers l'inconnu._

_« ravi de vous avoir rencontré »_

_« moi de même, tenez voici ma carte, appelez-moi « _

_« merci »_

_Yann range la carte dans sa poche, une poignée de mains et il s'en va, apaisé._

Après avoir quitté, celui qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu, Yann était parti en intervention et ce n'est que le soir venu alors que devant la porte de son appartement il fouillait ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, que ses doigts avaient rencontré le morceau de bristol. Il l'avait tourné et retourné entre ses doigts sans même la lire puis l'avait remise dans sa poche.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'avachi sur son canapé, il regardait d'un œil un reportage, oh combien passionnant, sur le cubisme, il s'était levé d'un bond, et avait pris la carte dans sa veste. En découvrant son prénom il n'avait pu s'empêcher que celui-ci allait bien avec l'allure raffiné du personnage et sans se soucier de l'heure tardive il l'avait appelé. D'entendre la voix douce et chaude l'avait troublé et il était resté quelques secondes sans voix avant de se rappeler au bon souvenir de son interlocuteur. Il s'était présenté car si lui connaissait au minimum de son identité il n'en était pas de même pour lui. Ils avaient peu parlé, juste le temps de convenir de ce rendez-vous et après s'être souhaité mutuellement une bonne nuit ils avaient raccroché.

Quand il entre dans le bar, Yann est surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui diffère de celle qu'il trouve dans les bars qu'il fréquente habituellement. Dans le fond de la salle sur une estrade se trouve un piano devant lequel une femme joue un air de jazz.

Yann se dirige vers Maximilien qui dès qu'il l' aperçu entrer, lui a fait signe de le rejoindre.

Il se lève et après une poignée de main chaleureuse l'invite à s'asseoir en face de lui. Après avoir passé leur commande et quelques banalités d'usage, la conversation s'engage. Maximilien invite Yann a l'appeler Max, préférant ce diminutif à son prénom qu'il jugeait trop « pompeux ». Max apprend à Yann qu'il est pédiatre dans une grande clinique dans les environs de Paris. qu'il a 38 ans, divorcé depuis peu sans enfants et il ajoute sur le ton de la confidence que son passe-temps favori est de secourir les âmes en détresse dans les jardins publics ce qui fait sourire Yann.

Alors que Yann joue avec son verre, Max pose sa main sur la sienne, interrompant son geste.

« si vous me parliez de vous et de celle qui vous a brisé le cœur »

Yann dégage doucement sa main et porte le verre à ses lèvres puis le repose devant lui. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance avec l'impression de se jeter dans le vide.

« avant toute chose il faut que je vous dise que….. »

I boit une autre gorgée puis continue

« que ce n'est pas une femme mais un homme »

Il regarde avec attention les yeux de son vis à vis s'attendant à y voir de la répulsion, de la colère ou tout autre forme d'intolérance mais à sa grand surprise il y aperçoit une petite lueur qui lui laisse à penser que cela ne le laisse pas indifférent.

« voilà j'ai rencontré Kévin sur mon lieu de travail, nous sommes policiers tout les deux. J'ai flashé sur lui dès le premier regard et c'était réciproque, mais à l'époque je n'assumais pas du tout ma différence contrairement à lui et j'ai joué avec ses sentiments…. »

une autre pause, une autre gorgée.

« alors Kévin en a eu assez et pour me le faire comprendre, un soir, à la sortie du restaurant il a repoussé mes avances et je suis rentré seul chez moi… »

Devinant au son de la voix que le souvenir des événements était encore douloureux pour lui, Max reprends la main de Yann dans la sienne et cette fois ci celui-ci ne le repousse pas. D'une légère pression il l'invite à continuer.

« arrivé devant chez moi j'ai été attaqué par des homophobes qui m'ont laissé pour mort. Je suis resté dans le coma une semaine et à mon réveil j'ai rompu avec Kévin. «

« pourquoi ? »

« parce qu'ayant caché toute ses années mon homosexualité à tout le monde et je ne supportais d'être jugé, je voulais repartir de zéro et Kévin ne devait pas faire partie de ma nouvelle vie. »

« mais vous l'aimiez ? »

« oui je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui , j'ai tout fait pour le reconquérir et nous avons vécu ensemble plus de 3 ans de bonheur »

Comme lors que leur première rencontre le portable de Yann se met à sonner,.un coup à l'écran l'informe que l'appel provient du commissariat.

« je suis désolé je dois partir, les inconvénients du métier »

« je comprends, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard si tu le veux bien, cela ne te dérange pas si l'on se tutoie »

« non pas du tout »

«alors à plus tard »

Kévin est allongé sur le lit, simplement vêtu d'une serviette il regarde le plafond, concentrant son attention sur une tâche au-dessus de lui. Au lieu de s'habiller pour fêter le nouvel an en compagnie de François et de ses amis, il reste là , immobile, il n'a pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête.

Il n'aime pas trop les amis de François et de plus ce les deux jours passés à Biarritz , ne s'était pas passé comme il avait prévu. Il aurait du sans douter, sa mère n'avait jamais apprécié son compagnon et ce depuis le premier jour. Le moindre prétexte lui avait servi pour faire allusion à Yann, pour lui rappeler combien elle l'appréciait, que malgré leur séparation il avait gardé des contacts avec elle etc, etc ce que François n'avait pas du tout apprécié et l'ambiance de Noël en avait été gâché. Alors malgré tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait il n'avait eu qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer à Paris avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

Mais durant les jours qui avaient suivis, les remarques de sa mère avaient fini par rejoindrent les doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques temps. Le voile s'était déchiré et une évidence s'était imposé, il n'aimait pas François, c'était Yann qu'il aimait, qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Il avait enfin compris que ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter Yann pour son premier amour, c'était un besoin de se rattacher à sa jeunesse qui lentement mais sûrement s'éloignait . Il avait 30 ans, et malgré ces années de bonheur passées avec Yann, cette vie de couple qu'il avait toujours souhaité ardemment. L'amour inconditionnel de Yann, savoir qu'il était prêt à tout, son cadeau d'anniversaire en était la preuve, pour qu'il soit heureux , la peur de l'avenir, celle de ne pas être à la hauteur se son affection, s'était imposée.

Cette petite crise existentielle n'aurait pas eu de conséquences et elle se serait terminée aussi vite qu'elle était apparu si François n'avait pas fait sa réapparition. Il était arrivé juste au moment propice, au moment où il avait été le plus vulnérable, il avait su profiter de ces doutes et lui, aveuglé, c'était laissé faire.

« Quel gâchis »

« qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

La voix qui lui parvient de la salle de bain le fait se redresser brusquement.

« rien, je pensais tout haut »

« et on peut savoir à…mais tu n'es pas encore prêt » remarque François en entrant dans la pièce.

« on est vraiment obligés d'aller passer le réveillon avec tes amis, j'aurais préféré… »

« tu aurais préféré quoi ? un dîner en tête à tête, aux chandelles, ne sois pas ridicule Kévin ! »

« ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est….. » il se mord la langue avant de finir sa phrase mais François l'a fini pour lui.

« comme ça que tu passais ton réveillon avec lui, je sais, ta mère me l'as déjà dit, mets toi dans la tête que je ne suis pas Yann et que ça te plaise ou non tu viendras avec moi »

Il l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever.

« dépêches toi de t'habiller on va être en retard »

« lâches-moi »

Sentant que loin d'obéir, il accentue la pression, Kévin se dégage brusquement.

« je n'irais pas avec toi, ni ce soir, ni aucune autre fois, je me barres. Je viendrais prendre le reste de mes affaires avant la fin de la semaine. Tu vois, François, je viens de réaliser que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en revenant avec toi, je courrais après une illusion mais j'ai enfin compris que c'est Yann que j'aime »

« ton Yann il ne devais pas tenir à toi pour te laisser partir si facilement et qui te dis qu'il ne t 'as pas déjà remplacé ? qu'il voudra encore de toi ? »

« je prends le risque »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'habille rapidement, rempli un sac de quelques affaires, prend son blouson et sort de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte d'entrée le plus fort possible.

Yann avait passé le jour de Noël au commissariat à se morfondre derrière son bureau. Il avait fait seulement acte de présence, la journée avait été calme, les délinquants ayant sûrement autre chose à faire qu'à enfreindre la loi.

Il avait eu le loisir de penser au dernier Noël passé en compagnie de Kévin, chez la mère de celui-ci à Biarritz. Elle le considérait comme un deuxième fils et sa famille l'avait tout de suite accepté. Il s'y sentait bien et c'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait, cette chaleur familiale, depuis sa séparation avec lui. Malgré tout il gardait le contact avec Brigitte et il avait cru comprendre lors d'une conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié celui qui lui avait pris son amour. Cela lui avait mis du baume au cœur mais Kévin avait choisi.

Il était rentré chez lui en pensant qu'il était peut-être temps de tourner la page. L'oublier était impossible, Kévin resterai à jamais l'unique amour de sa vie, mais rentrer dans son appartement vide lui était de plus en plus difficile. Elle était loin l'époque où il ne voulait pas d'attaches, où il tenait plus que tout à sa liberté. Sa relation avec Kévin l'avait changé, il avait aimé cette vie à deux et maintenant la solitude lui pesait. Il pensait pouvoir aimer de nouveau, pas avec cette même puissance, cette même passion qui les avaient unis mais l'amour avait plusieurs facettes.

Sur son répondeur, trois messages : le premier était de Brigitte qui le remerciait pour l'énorme boîte de ses chocolats préférés qu'il lui avait fait livré, le second de Hugues qui l'invitait à se joindre à eux pour le dîner, le soir même et le dernier était de Maximilien. Ce dernier lui , s'il était disponible, de passer le réveillon de la St Sylvestre chez lui.

Il avait d'abord rappeler Hugues pour décliner son invitation en inventant une vague excuse tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Il avait pris le temps de se préparer un plateau télé et de se servir un verre de vin avant de déposé son frugal repas sur la table basse. Il avait mis son Cd préféré dans le lecteur et pendant que la chanson « Dead Summer » d'Unblest résonnait dans la pièce, il s'était installé confortablement sur son canapé.

Son verre dans la main, il avait réfléchi à la proposition de Maximilien, elle était tentante. Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'à deux reprises, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur lui et malgré le fait qu'il avait été marié, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe. Impression confirmée par la façon dont il le regardait et qui prouvait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui même n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Il n'avait hésité que deux jours avant de répondre favorablement à l'offre de Maximilien. Au son de sa voix il avait compris que sa réponse enchantait son interlocuteur. Après avoir pris note de l'adresse et de l'heure il avait raccroché en se disant qu'il devait effectivement commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie et qu'il aimerait que ce soit avec lui.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouve maintenant devant la porte d'un appartement situé dans un immeuble cossu.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre il se félicite intérieurement d'avoir fait un effort vestimentaire, à savoir pantalon et chemise noirs qui il le savait le mettent particulièrement en valeur. Revêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise assortie à ses yeux, Maximilien est sexy en diable.

Comme lui il a laissé les premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés, ce qui laisse deviné un torse finement musclé. Cela , les effluves de son eau de toilette et la chaleur de sa main qui s'attarde dans la sienne finissent par affoler tout ses sens.

Son sac à la main Kévin erre dans les rue de Paris, son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler Laura pour lui demander de l'héberger avant de se souvenir qu'elle passait sa soirée avec Alex. L'option Nadia et l'option Lyes n'étaient pas envisageables, ils étaient en famille et même s'ils savaient qu'ils l'auraient accueillis sans problème il ne voulait pas troubler leurs réunions de famille.

Restait l'hôtel, mais trouver un hôtel un 31 décembre à 21 heures passés relevait de l'exploit.

Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il restait une possibilité, il l'avait chassé de son esprit quand elle lui était venu puis il s'était aperçu qu'inconsciemment il se dirigeait vers son appartement, Yann, oui lui il ne refuserait pas de le dépanner pour une nuit et peut-être plus.

Son imagination lui faisait voir Yann lui ouvrant sa porte, lui proposant de rester le temps qu'il voulait. Et le temps aidant peut-être que celui-ci lui ouvrirait de nouveau son cœur et qu'il reprendrait sa place dans sa vie.

Il accélère le pas, l'immeuble n'est plus très loin, il cours presque. Arrivé à destination il grimpe les marches 4 à 4 et à peine à t'il repris une respiration normale qu'il donne son premier coup de sonnette. Silence, un deuxième, puis un troisième, rien, aucun signe de présence à l'intérieur. Se rappelant que la sonnette faisait parfois des siennes il frappe de toutes ses forces sur le panneau de bois.

Il se retourne en entendant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir sur la voisine une charmante vieille dame.

« Monsieur Kévin quel plaisir de vous revoir, vous allez bien ? »

« très bien, Madame Duprez, par hasard vous ne savez pas si Yann est rentré ? »

« il est rentré »

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Kévin qui s'efface aussitôt.

« mais il est reparti, il s'était fait , vous l'auriez vu, il était magnifique »

« vous ne savez pas où il est allé ? »

« vous me connaissez, curieuse comme je suis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui demander.

Il m'a dit qu'un ami l'avait invité à réveillonner. Oh vous m'excuserez mais il y a Tino Rossi qui passe à la télé, je vous laisse »

Il s'approche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« alors au revoir et meilleurs vœux »

« meilleurs vœux à toi aussi mon petit »

Il lui sourit, malgré son 1m 60 et ses 45 kg elle l'appelait, ainsi que Yann, mon petit. Elle les avait pris en affection et avait été très affecté par leur séparation

Il attend que la porte soit complètement fermée pour se laisser glisser sur le sol, puis assis sur le paillasson, son sac sur les genoux il laisse ses larmes couler.

_« un ami ? Hugues, non il passe toujours ce réveillon chez ses parents, un copain de Yann non plus, en général ils sortent à plusieurs et puis il ne serait pas mis sur son trente et un. Alors…..c'est que…non ce n'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, il a en a le droit, il est libre après tout et c'est toi qui lui a rendu sa liberté »_

Le cœur lourd, il se lève, puis il descend l'escalier d'un pas pesant qui traduit son état d'âme. En l'espace d'un instant il disparaît dans la nuit et le froid.

« entre »

Yann lâche la main de Maximilien à regret et pénètre dans l'appartement, celui-ci est spacieux et décoré avec goût.

« vais-y installe-toi, je vais un tour à la cuisine et je reviens » fait Max en lui montrant le canapé d'un geste de la main.

« ça te dérange si je te suis, j'adore voir un homme faire la cuisine »

« pas de problème »

la cuisine est grande et fonctionnelle et pendant que son hôte s'affaire Yann s'installe près de lui mais de façon à ne pas le gêner.

« tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une coupe de champagne ? »

Yann acquiesce de la tête. Il suit du regard Maximilien qui se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et son regard se pose sur une photo apposée sur la porte. Souriants à l'objectif, Maximilien et une femme brune s'enlacent tendrement. Il attends qu'il remplisse leurs coupes pour demander.

« c'est ta femme »

« oui, j'ai enlevé les autres photos mais celle-ci je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre »

« c'est trop indiscret de te demander pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? »

« Amélie et moi, nous nous sommes connus au lycée, nous sommes sortis ensemble jusqu'au BAC puis nous nous sommes séparé. J'avais découvert que j'avais aussi une attirance pour les garçons »

« tu es bisexuel ! Et tu le lui as dis ? »

« non, je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite, ma vocation était de devenir pédiatre et tu connais l'amalgame que certains font : PD = pédophile »

« moi aussi étant flic j'ai caché mon homosexualité jusqu'à mon agression qui a tout révélé.

Finalement, grâce à Kévin je me suis accepté et d'en l'ensemble tout le monde au commissariat à accepter mon choix de vie »

Yann bois une gorgée de champagne avant d'inciter Maximilien à finir son histoire.

Celui-ci fait de même avant de reprendre.

« j'ai revu Amélie, à la fin de mes études, chez un ami commun. Elle sortait d'une liaison difficile, j'étais seul. Nous étions contents de nous revoir. Ensuite nous nous sommes revus régulièrement puis notre liaison a repris et nous avons fini par nous marier. Nous avons été heures quelques années avant qu'elle me découvre un jour, par hasard en train d'embrasser d'un homme. Tu sais c'est une femme formidable, on s'est expliqué, elle a compris et elle a accepté de rester avec moi pour garder les apparences vis-à-vis de mes patients. Nous sommes devenus un couple libre »

« alors pourquoi le divorce cela fonctionnait bien comme ça ? »

« parce qu'un jour elle m'a dis qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un dont elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse, qu'elle voulait refaire sa vie avec lui et que par conséquent ils nous fallaient divorcer. Comme malgré j'avais toujours de l'affection pour elle j'ai accepté sans hésiter. Elle avait droit au bonheur, elle le méritait »

« tu avais vraiment une femme exceptionnelle »

« oui, et toi tu m'a dis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu que tu aimais Kévin, alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? »

« justement parce que je l'aimais. Au début de notre relation je l'avais fait souffrir , je ne m'assumait pas tandis que lui, oui. Il a revu son premier amour lors de notre voyage à la Réunion cela l'a troublé, lors de notre retour j'ai senti qu'il était un peu perdu. Alors quand il a commencé à devenir distant je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir, s'il devait être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre je devais l'accepter c'était un juste retour des choses. Ma souffrance n'était rien comparé à son bonheur. De plus même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble je peux quand même le voir au commissariat et le voir sourire, le voir heureux me suffit. Oui son bonheur est plus important que tout .Oui son bonheur est plus important que tout »

Le vent qui vient de se lever glace Kévin jusqu'au os malgré son blouson. Ses doigts sont gelés et il alterne le port de son sac d'une main à l'autre afin de pouvoir trouver un semblant de chaleur au fond de ses poches. Il ne sais plus depuis combien de temps il marche au hasard, tête baissée. Il est fatigué, il se sent vide, une nouvelle année va bientôt commencer, et il va la commencer seul et dehors. Les rues sont désertées, les rares passants hâtent le pas pour regagner la chaleur d'un foyer, le leur, celui d'un membre de la famille ou d'un ami. Ils ont tous un but, faire la fête, manger et boire en l'honneur de l'année qui va naître.

Des rires et le brouhaha des conversations provenant d'un bar tout proche lui fait lever la tête.

Il reconnaît, l'endroit, le quartier. Ce quartier du Marais où Yann l'emmenait quand il était disposé à sortir avec lui. Puis quand ils vivaient ensemble ils y venaient plus rarement préférant la quiétude de leur appartement.

Il a froid, il a faim, une boisson bien chaude sera la bienvenue. Il pousse la porte, son allure abattu contraste avec celle des clients. Il s'installe au comptoir, près de la porte. Son premier réflexe est de demander son café mais il se ravise et commande un whisky. Habituellement il ne boit de l'alcool que pour des occasion spéciales mais il se dis que ce soir est aussi spécial.

Il a quitté François, l'homme qu'il aime n'était pas chez lui et doit se trouver en bonne compagnie. Il y a quelques mois il a fait un choix, le mauvais et maintenant il en subi les conséquences.

Il lève le verre que l'on vient de déposer devant lui et s'adresse à son reflet dans le miroir derrière la bar.

« à ta santé »

La première gorgée lui brûle le gosier, il fait tourné le liquide ambré dans son verre avant de boire à nouveau puis d'un geste rageur il boit le reste d'une traite. D'un geste de la main il fait signe au barman de le resservir et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire son verre est vide, un troisième subi le même sort. La chaleur qui règne dans l'établissement, l'alcool qui commence à se diffuser dans tout son organisme, son estomac vide lui provoque une sensation étrange, la tête lui tourne, les voix lui parviennent assourdis. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, il a l'impression de flotter dans les airs, il est bien. Il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête, il veut boire encore, il lève le bras pour appeler le serveur mais son geste est interrompu par une main qui se pose sur son avant-bras.

« tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? »

« de quoi j'me mêle, j'te connais pas pourquoi tu me tutoie d'abord ?

La voix est pâteuse, les yeux brillants, il se met debout cherche un semblant d'équilibre et fait face à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Ce qu'il voit le ramène le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Hormis la couleur de ses yeux qui sont d'un bleu saphir, l'inconnu est plus jeune mais il est le sosie de Yann.

« j'aime pas voir un beau mec comme toi se saouler la gueule »

« et alors mêle toi de tes affaires, allez dégage j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« d'accord ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu as besoin de moi . Le sac posé à tes pieds et ta conduite me font penser le contraire. Tu as besoin d'être aidé, allez on sort d'ici je t'emmène chez moi »

« j'ai besoin de personne ! j'veux qu'on le laisse boire en paix »

« si tu as des problèmes, boire n'est pas une solution. Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire. Tu as besoin de te reposer »

Il ramasse son sac, prend Kévin par le bras et l'entraîne dehors. Le froid fait frissonner Kévin et il suit l'inconnu jusqu'à un immeuble dont la façade a connu des jours meilleurs. Ils montent l'escalier jusqu'au dernier étage. L'homme ouvre une porte puis s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

« enlèves ton blouson et installes-toi. Je te prépare un café et de quoi manger. Au fait je m'appelle Boris et toi ? »

« Kévin »

Le café lui fait du bien et une fois le sandwich que lui a préparé son hôte est avalé il sent ses yeux se fermer. Celui-ci le remarque et le force à se lever.

« viens dans ma chambre, tu seras mieux dans mon lit que de dormir sur le canapé où c'est le lumbago assuré »

Il se laisse guider docilement, Boris l'aide à s'allonger et sa tête a à peine le temps de toucher l'oreiller qu'il s'endors. Boris lui enlève doucement ses chaussures puis le déshabille avant de faire de même pour lui, il se couche à ses côtés avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Maximilien se révèle être un véritable cordon bleu. Ils savourent leur repas, accompagné du meilleur champagne pendant qu'une compilation des titres préférés de celui-ci se diffuse dans la pièce.  
Ils parlent de tout et de rien, apprenant à mieux se connaître, se découvrant de nombreux poins communs. Ils rient, ils sont bien, leur entente est parfaite .  
Il n'est pas loin de minuit quand une chanson de Scorpions se fait entendre.

Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there  
I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there  
If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you

Maximilien se lève et invite Yann à danser. Celui-ci décline l'invitation.

« tu sais la danse et moi ça fait deux »

Maximilien insiste.

« allez laisses-toi aller, je te promet de ne pas râler si tu me marches sur les pieds »

Yann se lève, Maximilien l'enlace, un peu maladroit au début il se laisse envahir par la musique. Sans même en avoir conscience leurs corps se rapprochent et leur étreinte se fait plus tendre.

Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there  
If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you

La chanson finie, ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, joue contre joue, les yeux fermés. Seul le premier des douze coups de minuit qui résonnent dans la pièce parvient à les faire revenir à la réalité.  
Sans se séparer, ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux.

« bonne année Yann »

« bonne année Max »

Mus par la même impulsion leurs têtes se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour un premier baiser tout en douceur. Une main de Yann se pose sur la nuque de Maximilien pendant que l'autre se pose au creux de ses reins. Le baiser se fait plus passionné, leurs langues se découvrent, se goûtent, se mêlent.  
A bout de souffle ils se séparent à regrets, leurs corps sont avides d'amour, leur désir est manifeste.

« où est ta chambre ? » demande Yann dans un souffle.

« suis-moi » fait Maximilien en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Juste le temps pour celui-ci d'allumer une lampe, qui éclaire maintenant la pièce d'une douce lumière et ils basculent sur le lit.  
Yann défait lentement un à un les boutons de la chemise de Maximilien et embrasse doucement chaque parcelle de peau découverte.  
Il se relève subitement arrachant un grognement de frustration de la bouche de son amant, il se lève et sort de la pièce sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

« je reviens tout de suite »

Maximilien a à peine le temps de retirer sa chemise que Yann est de retour une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes à la main. Il les remplit et lui en tend une. Pendant qu'il boit à petites gorgées Yann enlève ses vêtements en un lent effeuillage sous son regard brûlant de désir. Il enlève alors la coupe des mains de son amant puis la pose sur la table de nuit et l'allonge doucement.

Il prend le temps de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer avant de se coucher sur lui. Leurs membres en érection en entrant en contact leurs provoquent des décharges dans leurs corps assoiffés l'un de l'autre.  
Leurs lèvres se trouvent pour un long baiser qui ne fait qu'attiser le feu qui les habite.]Yann se redresse légèrement , trempe son doigt dans le champagne puis il le passe doucement sur les lèvres de Maximilien avant de l'embrasser pour un baiser sensuel. Puis se saisissant de la coupe il faut couler lentement le breuvage sur son torse. Du bout de la langue il récupère le précieux liquide sans en perdre une goutte, s'attardant sur les tétons qui durcissent à son contact.  
Puis il effectue la même opération sur son ventre plat et ferme pendant que sa main s'empare de la virilité de Maximilien et commence un lent va et viens.  
A en croire les gémissements qui sortent de la bouche de celui-ci et ses mains qui s'ouvrent et se ferment sur le drap, son amant apprécie. Yann remonte vers ses lèvres étouffant par un baiser ses sons qui lui font perdre la tête. Sa bouche glisse vers son oreille qu'il mordille avant de murmurer.

« tu as ce qu'il faut »

Maximilien tend le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sort une petite pochette. Il sort le préservatif de son emballage avant de le faire glisser sur le membre de Yann.  
Ils s'embrassent puis Maximilien se retourne, glisse un oreiller sous son ventre. Yann se positionne puis lentement le pénètre, il s'arrête un instant laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence puis il s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde. D'abord lents les coups de reins de font de plus en plus puissants, leurs râles se mêlent, leurs corps se recouvrent de sueur, ils ne font plus qu'un. La jouissance les gagne à quelques secondes d'intervalles et ils s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Matin du 01 janvier, appartement de Boris

Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses coups de reins lui font perdre la tête, il se cambre pour mieux s'offrir, Yann est avec lui, en lui. La jouissance est proche, il veut le serrer plus fort contre lui mais ses bras ne rencontrent que le vide. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kévin se redresse brusquement puis se laisse tomber en arrière et referme les yeux. Cela semblait trop réel, mais un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve..

Il se tourne sur le côté dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil, il bouge un peu pour rendre sa position plus confortable quand il sent la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien .  
Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et l'espace d'un instant il a l'illusion que son rêve est devenu réalité, Yann dors à ses côtés. Il passe la main sur son visage puis regarde l'homme qui dors près de lui. Même si la ressemblance est frappante, ce n'est pas lui. Il se met sur le dos et prenant appui sur ses coudes il examine ce qui l'entoure. La chambre ne lui est pas familière, il a donc dormi avec un inconnu, a-t-il fait autre chose ? Ses souvenirs sont confus.  
Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains et puis comme un voile qui se déchire tout lui reviens en mémoire. François, son refus de le suivre à la soirée, leur dispute, son départ, sa marche jusqu'à l'appartement de Yann, son absence. Puis son errance dans les rues de Paris jusqu'à ce bar où pour oublier il s'est noyé dans l'alcool.

Il tourne la tête vers l'homme toujours endormi ; comment s'appelle t-il déjà, Joris, Maurice, Boris oui c'est ça Boris, il l'a emmené avec lui, lui a donner à manger, lui a offert son lit et encore une fois la même interrogation lui traverse l'esprit.  
Tout à coup son sauveur ouvre les yeux et rencontre son regard, il lui sourit..

« bien dormi ? "

« très bien mais…je voudrais….enfin…est-ce qu'on…. ? "

Devinant où Kévin veut en venir, un nouveau sourire apparaît sur le visage de Boris.

« non, ta vertu est sauve. "

Et c'est au tour de Kévin de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« je devais être dans un sale état, je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Alors merci pour tout »

« pas de quoi ! Si tu veux prendre une douche c'est par là ! En attendant je vais faire le ptit dej'. »

Une bonne odeur de café accueille Kévin quand il sort de la salle de bain et pendant que Boris prend sa place, il fait le tour de l'appartement.

Celui-ci est meublé simplement pas de décoration superflue, mis à part quelques objets d'origine ethnique et quelques photos. L'une d'elle attire son attention.

« c'est Miguel ! »

La voix derrière lui le fait sursauter.

« la personne avec qui je vis » fait Boris en réponse à la question que Kévin n'a pas osé posé.

« il est d'origine espagnole ? "

« oui, d'ailleurs il est parti là-bas, voir sa mère qui est malade. Il reviens la semaine prochaine. En attendant , si tu ne sais pas où loger tu peut rester "

« merci »

« allez viens déjeuner, tu dois mourir de faim ; moi aussi »

Assis devant la table en formica, ils boivent leur café et dévorent leurs tartines sans dire un mot. Ce n'est qu'après avoir débarrassé la table et aidé Boris à faire la vaisselle que Kévin prend la parole .

« pourquoi tu m'as aidé, pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez toi ? »

« quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar je me suis revu à ta place. Mes parents venaient de me mettre à la porte. En rentrant plus tôt que prévu de leur week-end ils m'ont trouvé au lit avec le garçon que j'avais rencontré en boîte. J 'ai pris le premier train pour Paris et pendant près de 15 jours j'ai vécu comme un clochard, dormant sous les ponts ou dans le métro. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Miguel, il m'a offert un café et un sandwich, nous sommes tombés amoureux et depuis on ne s'est plus quittés. Et toi ? »

« moi, c'est un peu compliqué, je te raconterai peut-être l'histoire en entier un jour mais là je vais faire court. Je vivais avec un homme, Yann dont j'étais fou amoureux. Un jour j'ai revu le premier garçon qui avait compté pour moi, François. Sans me rendre compte que je faisait une énorme connerie, j'ai quitté Yann pour lui. Je me suis aperçu trop tard que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'ai rompu avec François hier, je suis allé voir Yann mais il n'était pas chez lui, alors j'ai atterri dans ce bar où tu m'a trouvé. Et si j'ai bu c'est pour ne pas penser que je l'ai peut-être perdu pour toujours.

Matin du 01 janvier , appartement de Maximilien

Deux corps nus, étendus côte à côte, l'un aussi brun que l'autre est blond, deux hommes qui sommeillent, repus de leur première nuit d'amour.

Yann ouvre les yeux en premier, il s'étire lentement pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Il reste allongé savourant l'instant présent, ce premier matin auprès de l'homme qui a su soigner son cœur blessé. Il se tourne sur le côté, pour mieux le regarder dormir .  
Sans le toucher sa main caresse le corps parfait, ce corps dont il n'ignore plus rien. Il remet en place, doucement, une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur ses yeux cachés par les paupières closes. Ses magnifiques yeux, de la couleur d'un torrent de montagne, ceux-là même qu'il a vu cette nuit se voilés de désir, se perdre dans les siens quand ils ont fait l'amour une seconde fois. Maximilien s'est donné à lui, sans retenue, ils étaient en complète osmose. Il n'avait pas connu de moments aussi intenses depuis Kévin.

Il se rallonge sur le dos et ses yeux fixent le plafond. Kévin, son double et à la fois sa moitié, Kévin qui a su transformé le loup solitaire en un animal apprivoisé. Kévin qu'il a laissé partir sans faire un geste, sans dire un seul mot pour le retenir. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux même si c'était sans lui. Ses poings se serrent, mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas été égoïste une dernière fois ? pourquoi a-t-il pensé seulement à son bonheur et pas au sien ?

Il aurait pu crier, supplier, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il n'a rien fait. Il l'a perdu et c'est aussi de sa faute, il n'a pas su le garder , lui que quoi qu'il advienne il ne pourra oublier .

Il tourne la tête et son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur Maximilien. Cet homme, il le sait, il le ressent au plus profond de son être saura apaiser ses tourments, lui rendre un peu de sa joie de vivre. Il a d'ailleurs commencé , son réveil à ses côtés en est déjà la preuve.

Oui un jour, avec le temps, il pourra l'aimer. Il l'aime déjà sans doute. Il se sent bien avec lui,apaisé.  
Il sent la douceur des lèvres de son amant, qui vient de se réveiller, sur les siennes. D'un coup de reins il se retrouve allongé sur lui, leurs langues se retrouvent , entament un ballet sensuel qui les fait frissonner. Les corps roulent sur les draps froissés. Maximilien se trouve maintenant sur lui et alors que ses mains s'aventurent sur le corps de son amant, celui-ci le repousse doucement.

« on devrait se lever sinon on risque de passer toute la matinée au lit. "

« ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

« moi non plus mais je meurs de faim et je ne fais rien de bien de ma journée si je ne la commence pas le ventre plein. "

Maximilien se lève feignant de ne pas voir le regard réprobateur de Yann.

« allez debout paresseux ! »

Yann à contre-cœur s'exécute.

Après avoir pris une douche séparément afin de ne pas céder à la tentation, ils se retrouvent attablés devant un petit déjeuner pantagruélique.  
Maximilien sentant que l'heure de la séparation est peut-être proche regarde son amant qui boit son café à petites gorgées.

Il hésite puis pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Yann, est-ce que…. Est-ce que tu veux bien passer la journée avec moi ? On pourrait aller se promener dans le parc ou regarder un DVD, n'importe quoi mais je ne veux pas te quitter comme ça ! Pas après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit entre nous. »

Yann repose sa tasse, baisse les yeux avant de lever le regard et de lui répondre.

« Max, je vais être franc avec toi. Tu connais mon histoire, tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi, si tu acceptes mon incertitude.

« Je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que tu voudras me donner, une semaine, un mois, une vie. Je ne sais pas si un jour tu m'aimeras comme j'ai commencé à t'aimer mais je veux y croire. » 


	6. Chapter 6

Peu à peu les derniers vestiges de ces jours de fêtes ont disparu. On peut voir parfois gisant à côté des poubelles un sapin décharné, dépourvu de ses aiguilles Les vitrines ont perdu leur clinquant et leurs décorations, les arbres et les lampadaires ont été dépouillés des guirlandes qui illuminaient les avenues et au commissariat le sapin synthétique qui trônait à l'accueil a regagné son carton.

Cela fait 10 jours que Kévin a repris avec soulagement le chemin du commissariat. Se jeter à corps perdu dans le boulot lui évite de penser, et les vœux de bonne année souhaités par ses collègues à son retour, n'ont pas suffit pas à alléger le poids qu'il semble porter sur ses épaules. Il n'a rien à attendre de cette nouvelle année, il est seul avec son mal-être et ce malgré l'amitié et le réconfort de Boris. Il a quitté comme prévu l'appartement de celui-ci dès le retour de Miguel. Sa sœur recherchait un co-locataire et avait été heureuse de l'accueillir et Miguel , très protecteur, avait donné son aval ; contrairement à celui qui l'avait précédé il ne chercherait pas à la séduire.

Ne voulant rien laisser paraître il s'était composé un masque. Il avait ri quand Lyes lui avait raconté comment il avait rencontré la femme de ses rêves, il l'avait séduit en renversant son cocktail de jus de fruits sur sa robe lors du réveillon chez un ami commun. Il avait félicité Laura et Alex qui avaient décidé de faire appartement commun. Il avait mis en garde Nadia qui bien que séparé de son mari avait passé le Noël avec ses enfants en sa compagnie ; nostalgique des ces fêtes passées en famille elle avait l'intention de refaire vie commune avec lui. Lui n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête quand ils lui avaient demandé s'il avait passé de bonnes fêtes, seule Laura avait su voir par dessus les apparences. Alors il s'était confié et son épaule avait été la bienvenue pour cacher ses larmes.

Yann était resté avec son amant. Ils avaient passé le jour de l'an au chaud, à discuter, à jouer aux échecs auxquels Maximilien l'avait initié, le soir venu ils avaient regardé un vieux film en grignotant devant la télévision. Il n'avait quitté l'appartement qu'au petit matin après une nouvelle nuit où laissant leur désir s'assouvir leurs corps s'étaient unis. Maximilien dormait encore, il avait déposé un léger baiser sur son front et laissé un mot sur l'oreiller avant de partir. Il avait regagné son domicile afin de se changer puis était parti travailler emportant avec lui le souvenir de leurs nuits.

Ils avaient prévu de se revoir aussi souvent que les contraintes de leur métier respectif leur en laisseraient le loisir.

….

**1 mois plus tard**

Ils ont passé leur pause déjeuner dans une brasserie non loin du commissariat. Ils reviennent d'un pas tranquille reprendre leur poste quand Alex s'arrête subitement au milieu du trottoir obligeant Kévin et Laura à faire de même.

« putain, visez la caisse ! ca c'est de la voiture !» fait Alex en leur montrant du menton le véhicule garé en face du commissariat.

« eh bien c'est pas un smicard celui-là » remarque Laura

Kévin, malgré de peu d'intérêt qu'il porte habituellement au monde de l'automobile ne peut qu'admirer la ligne sportive du cabriolet.

En connaisseur , Alex leur fait l'article.

« c'est une BMW Série 6 cabriolet, huit cylindres de 4,8 litres d'une puissance de 270 kW (367 ch) éclairage directionnel: régulateur de vitesse avec fonction de freinage, régulateur actif vitesse-distance avec fonction stop & go pour régler la distance dans une circulation et… »

« STOP » font simultanément Kévin et Laura qui savent que s'il le laisse parler ils en ont pour un moment à l'écouter.

« allez on y va » continue Laura « si n est en retard on va se faire engueuler par Duval »

Ils pressent donc le pas, ils en sont qu'à quelques mètres de la voiture quand ils voient un homme en sortir et cet homme c'est Yann. Avant de refermer la portière il se penche avec un sourire vers le conducteur. Un geste de la main lorsque la voiture démarre puis il l'a suit du regard quand elle s'éloigne avant d'entrer dans le commissariat.

« eh bien il s'emmerde pas ton ex »

« Alex ! » fait Laura

« ben quoi ! »

Laura se rapproche de Kévin et lui passe la main dans le dos.

« ça va ? »

« oui t'inquiètes pas ! »

« tu es sûr »

Un sourire forcé apparaît sur son visage, il n'a pas revu Yann depuis un moment et le revoir en compagnie d'un autre homme l'atteint plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

…

« ouf enfin la pause »

Kévin se laisse tomber sur une chaise de la cafet' en soupirant.

« je déteste taper les rapports, je préfère encore l'accueil »

Il sent son portable vibrer, le sort de la poche de son pantalon , et l'éteins dès qu'il voit le nom du correspondant s'afficher.

« tu ne réponds pas » demande Nadia.

Elle dépose devant deux gobelets de café sur la table puis prend place en face de lui

« non c'est François, depuis que je suis parti il me harcèle, même la nuit. Je suis obligé d'éteindre mon portable si je veux dormir. Et c'est pas tout quand je suis venu chercher mes affaires il m'a suivi jusqu'à chez Boris, une chance qu'il n'était pas là sinon je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Heureusement il ne sait pas que j'habite chez Manuela »

« c'est qui Manuela ? »

« c'est la sœur de Miguel » et se rappelant que Nadia ne connaît pas tous les détails.

« Miguel, le petit ami de Boris. Comme l'appart est trop petit pour trois j'ai emménagé chez Manuela , elle cherchait un coloc', j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

« je peux te poser une question, Kévin, tu n'es pas obliger de répondre et je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais pourquoi tu as quitté Yann pour ce type. »

Il se passe la main sur la figure d'un geste las.

« j'étais heureux avec Yann, c'est vrai que la passion du début s'était un peu émoussée mais…mais notre relation était stable. Et puis j'ai eu 30 ans, l'idée de vieillir m'a fait un peu peur et François a réapparu dans ma vie à ce moment là. Je pensais avoir retrouvé celui dont j'étais follement amoureux à 17 ans, le revoir à fait remonter en moi des souvenirs. Mais je n'avais pas compris que j'avais changé, lui aussi d'ailleurs et que l'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière»

« tu as raison, et pourtant c'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec mon mari, on tente de recoller les morceaux, encore une fois. »

« le pire c'est que je me suis rendu compte après coup que je ne l'aimais plus, que c'était l'illusion de la jeunesse et de l'insouciance que je voyais en lui, tandis que lui n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, enfin je crois. »

« je vais être franche avec toi et te dire le fond de ma pensée, tu as vraiment agi comme un con sur ce coup là. »

Ils boivent leur café en pensant respectivement à l'immense gâchis que sont devenues leurs vies lorsque des éclats de voix se font entendre.

« Monsieur, Monsieur, vous êtes dans un commissariat pas dans un moulin. »

« kévin, montres-toi !»

Kévin se lève précipitamment en entendant la voix de François.

« eh merde »

Il sort Nadia à sa suite pour se retrouvez face à un François encadré de deux agents qui s'apprêtent à le faire sortir manu militari.

« laissez je m'en occupe ! »

« bien lieutenant, comme vous voudrez »

Ils s'éloignent suivis de Nadia qui courageuse mais pas téméraire leur abandonne le terrain.

Il fait signe à François de rentrer dans la cafèt'.

« putain mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?

« Kévin, reviens vivre avec moi, tu me manques trop !»

« casses-toi je ne veux plus te revoir et arrêtes de m'appeler, je ne reviendrais pas, c'est terminé, TER-MI-NE »

« je t'aimes tu le sais ! »

« mais moi je ne t'aimes pas, c'est Yann que j'aimes je te l'ai déjà dis ! »

« mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? hein ! Il baise mieux, mais ça m'étonnerai, il a pas de couilles sinon il se serait battu pour te garder. »

« ne parles pas de lui comme ça sinon….. »

Kévin empoigne François par le col de son blouson et le plaque contre le mur.

« sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper, je croyais que t'étais un adepte de la non-violence. »

François le repousse si violemment qu'il manque de perdre l'équilibre.

« me pousses pas à bout, tu serais surpris »

« tu veux que je te dises, vous étiez bien assortis tous les deux, deux tapettes avec rien dans le pantalon. »

Kévin se précipite sur lui pour les ravaler ces paroles quand il se sent pris à bras le corps par quelqu'un qui le tire en arrière.

« arrêtes, Kévin, arrêtes ! »

En entendant la voix de Yann toute sa colère retombe. Il voit un policier emmener François.

Yann lâche Kévin et avant que celui-ci ai pu le remercier il sort de la pièce sans savoir qu'il le laisse le cœur affolé d'avoir été de nouveau dans ses bras.

…

Yann a décidé lui aussi de s'accorder une petite pause, un petit café rien de tel pour vous remettre d'aplomb.

Du couloir il entends les éclats de voix et reconnaît immédiatement l'une d'entre elles.

« me pousses pas à bout, tu serais surpris »

« tu veux que je te dises, vous étiez bien assortis tous les deux, deux tapettes avec rien dans le pantalon. »

Il presse le pas même si une petite voix lui souffle qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de la dispute.

Il s'apprête à entrer dans la cafétéria quand il voit Kévin se jeter sur François. En une fraction de seconde il juge la situation. Il sait que dans certaines circonstances il peut perdre son calme légendaire, les deux responsables de son agression en sont témoins. Il le ceinture et le tire en arrière pendant qu'un policier fait sortir François.

Sen tir le corps de son ex-amant contre lui a fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, il sort de la pièce rapidement afin de masquer son trouble.

Revenu à son bureau, il s'assoie confortablement dans son fauteuil et les mais derrière la nuque il analyse la situation.

La discussion entre Kévin et François lui laisse entendre qu'entre eux la relation est terminée.

Kévin est de nouveau libre.

Ce qu'il a espéré depuis qu'il l'a quitté s'est enfin produit, mais c'est trop tard.

Il aime encore Kévin et il crois qu'il l'aimera toujours, mais il aime aussi Maximilien. Avec lui ce n'est pas l'amour passion comme il l'a connu avec Kévin, non c'est autre chose. Avec lui tout paraît si facile.

Il se redresse, prends son portable sur son bureau et compose le numéro qu'il connaît maintenant par cœur.

Kévin, en entrant dans le bureau qu'il partage avec ses amis, est soulagé de voir qu'il est vide de tout occupant.

Il a besoin et il veut être seul pour imprimer sans sa mémoire et dans son corps le souvenir du contact du corps de Yann contre le sien.

Avant de le voir sortir de la voiture qui a fait tant rêvé Alex pendant des jours, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu au détour d'un couloir, où à la cafet' entouré de se hommes. A croire qu'il l'évitait ou qu'il ne faisait plus l'effort de rechercher un simple contact visuel comme au début de leur séparation.

Mais il fallait qu'il le voit face à face, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier d'être intervenu, il lui avait éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretter ensuite.

Il monte l'escalier le cœur battant, arrivé sur le palier il sonne avant de changer d'avis et de faire demi-tour.

« c'est ouvert »

Il entre dans la pièce, Yann se retourne en entendant la porte de refermer.

« entre Max, fais comme…Kévin ? »

« je voulais te remercier pour ton aide. Je voulais te dire aussi qu'entre lui et moi c'est fini. J'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette sincèrement et…. »

Yann l'interromps se doutant des paroles qui allaient être prononcées.

« Kévin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! »

« la personne que tu attends, Max c'est ça ? »

« oui »

« je vais te laisser alors »

Il s'apprête à partir quand Yann le retient en posant sa main sur son bras

« écoutes, je t'ai fait souffrir puis nous avons été heureux ensuite tu m'a trompé. »

« Yann ! »

« laisses-moi finir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré l'amour qui existe entre nous, il arrivera un moment où l'on se renverra nos erreurs à la figure. On se dira des choses que l'on regrettera ensuite mais qui nous blesserons. Je ne veux pas de ça, je préfère que l'on reste amis. »

La gorge nouée Kévin parviens quand même à articuler un « d'accord »

Il enlève doucement la main de Yann toujours posée sur son bras puis se dirige vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée il se ravise, reviens sur ses pas et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Yann pour un dernier baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà cette fic est maintenant terminée et aucune review, tant pis mais j'ai d'autres fics en réserve, dites-moi seulement si ça vaut le coup que je les poste c'est tout. Merci d'avance.**

xXx

Les deux hommes qui se croisent dans l'escalier, se dévisagent et instinctivement ils savent ce qu'ils ont en commun.

A peine est-il entré dans l'appartement que Maximilien s'empare des lèvres de Yann avec fougue, pour apaiser le pincement au cœur qu'il a eu en croisant celui qu'il devine être l'ex amant de Yann.. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Ils se séparent quand le besoin de respirer se fait sentir. Rassuré Maximilien l'enlace et laisse sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

« est-ce que c'est Kévin que je viens de croiser ? » demande t-il pour confirmer son intuition.

« oui, il venait pour… »

Maximilien redresse ma tête et tout plongeant son regard dans celui de Yann, pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

« je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, je te fais confiance »

Il laisse ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt de son amant dont la peau frisonne au contact de ses mains froides. Celles de Yann à leur tour entre dans la danse, le manteau de Maximilien est jeté sur le canapé bientôt rejoint le pull-over. Puis tout en l'embrassant il le guide jusqu'à sa chambre où il le pousse sur le lit. Il prend le temps de finir de le dévêtir avant d'en faire de même pour lui et de prendre place à ses côtés. Sans perdre une seule seconde ils s'emploient à éteindre le feu qui les consume.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les draps froissés, ils savourent ce moment de quiétude après l'amour.

Alors qu'ils se font face, les yeux dans les yeux, la main de Yann caressant son bras en un lent va et viens, Maximilien ne veut pas gâcher ce moment. Mais il a quelque chose d'important à dire à son amant, il hésite encore quelques secondes puis se décide.

« Yann ! »

« mumm ! »

« il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Ce n'est pas facile. »

Intrigué Yann suspend son geste, se redresse légèrement, met son coude sur l'oreiller et pose sa tête dans sa main.

« voilà, je ne voulais pas te le dire avant d'être sûr mais je pars dans 15 jours pour 3 mois. »

« pour trois mois, mais où, pourquoi ? »

« Au Mali, avec deux autres médecins nous comptons ouvrir un dispensaire. Et comme la mortalité infantile est importante ils ont besoin d'un pédiatre, au moins pour quelque temps. »

« mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Les choses traînaient en longueur, on avait du mal à obtenir les autorisations, on pensait même un moment que le projet n'aboutirait pas et puis tout c'est débloqué d'un coup. Tu m'en veux ?»

« Non, ce que tu fais est formidable mais 3 mois sans te voir….. »

« justement, voilà je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. »

« que je t'accompagnes ! mais je ne peut pas abandonner mon boulot comme ça et si je demande 3 mois de vacances on va me rire au nez. »

« je sais, d'abord tu ne pourrais pas partir avec moi, il y des vaccins à faire mais j'aimerai que tu me rejoignes, je voudrais te faire découvrir l'Afrique. C'est un continent fascinant »

« ta proposition est tentante. Il me reste des congés à prendre, si on me les accorde je viendrais te voir avec plaisir. Et puis l'idée de te faire l'amour alors que des bêtes sauvages rôdent ça m'excite »

D'un coup de rein Yann se positionne au-dessus de Maximilien et sa bouche retrouve la sienne.

Cette fois-ci ils prennent leur temps, à tour de rôle leurs mains et leurs bouches explorent leurs corps qui ne sont jamais rassasiés. Ils gémissent, se cambrent sous leurs caresses de plus en plus audacieuses. Puis Yann ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps son désir de ne faire qu'un avec son amant le possède jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Nirvana.

xXx

« allez debout paresseux, il est 10 h et le soleil brille. De plus je me suis levée exprès pour t'acheter des croissants et le journal. Que demande le peuple ? »

« une heure de plus et le silence c'est pas trop demandé non ? »

« ah je vois que Monsieur est de bonne humeur. Allez debout, n'oublies pas que l'on déjeune chez mon frère bien-aimé et tu sais que ce cher Boris n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard. »

Manuela , la jeune sœur de Miguel se dirige vers la fenêtre dont elle tire les rideaux. Un flot de lumière envahit la chambre arrachant un grognement de protestation de la forme enfouie sous les couvertures.

« si tu n'es pas levé à 3, j'ouvres la fenêtre, un peu d'air frais te fera peut-être changé d'avis, 1…2.. »

Avant que l'échéance arrive elle reçoit un oreiller lancé par un Kévin bien décidé à prolongé sa grasse matinée. Le projectile est renvoyé à son propriétaire et la jeune femme quitte la pièce en riant.

Une bonne odeur de café qui parviens de la cuisine le décide enfin à quitter son lit. Après un détour par la salle de bain il rejoint sa colocataire. Celle-ci, attablée devant un bol de café dévore un croissant tout en lisant le journal qu'elle a dépliée avec la bouteille de jus de fruits comme support, afin de garder les mains libres.

Kévin s'installe en face d'elle en râlant.

« pour une fois que j'ai mon samedi de libre, j'aurais aimé que….. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard vient de se poser sur la première page du quotidien, un titre

« TRAGIQUE ACCIDENT D'AVION »

Et en dessous une photo. Sur cette photo un homme et cet homme il le connaît. C'est celui qu'il a croisé il y a deux mois quand il sortait de chez Yann.

Il prend le journal sans se soucier des protestations de Manuela interrompu dans la lecture de son horoscope et lit l'article consacré à l'accident.

_« le fils du célèbre homme d'affaire Arthur Lefranc a trouvé la mort hier matin. Maximilien Lefranc, a été tué lors du crash du Cesna 172 qui s'est écrasé au nord du village d'Arouane au Mali. Le pilote de l'avion est également décédé, l'autre passager dont l'identité ne nous as pas été révélé a été recueilli par des nomades dans un état grave, il a été transporté à l'hôpital de Tombouctou en attendant son rapatriement._

_Maximilien Lefranc était fils unique, pédiatre dans une grande clinique de la région parisienne Il était parti au Mali pour ouvrir un dispensaire. Il était âgé de 38 ans._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture un pressentiment le saisi. Il sait qu'il a pris 15 jours de congés. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui.

Kévin jette le journal, s'habille à la hâte, prend son blouson et lance juste à Manuela qui le regarde perplexe un : « je t'expliquerais ! » avant de sortir précipitamment. Arrivé au commissariat il file directement à la BAC, il interpelle le premier policier qui passe qui lui confirme que Yann a bien posé 15 jours de vacances pour se rendre au Mali.

Les jours suivants il remue ciel et terre pour avoir de plus amples informations que celles du journal.

Il finit par appendre que Yann sera rapatrié la semaine suivante, son état de santé nécessitant une opération importante. Il a vécu ces derniers jours remplis d'angoisse, l'attente étant insoutenable.

Enfin il est à l'hôpital, il a du batailler ferme pour obtenir le droit de le voir, « droit réservé à la famille seulement » lui à t-on dit à l'accueil. Il a eut beau expliquer que Yann n'avait plus de famille, la réponse était toujours non. Alors en désespoir de cause il a montré sa plaque, être flic avait des avantages.

En entrant dans la chambre, il a l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps. Tout y est, les bips des machines, l'odeur et surtout le corps de l'homme qu'il aime, étendu sur ce lit. Seulement cette fois-ci il n'est pas dans le coma, il dors, sous l'emprise des médicaments. Sa tête repose sur l'oreiller et des mèches folles lui tombent sur les yeux, doucement du bout des doigts il les remets en place. Puis sa main caresse son visage avant de prendre celle de Yann dans la sienne.

Il se concentre sur le contact de sa paume . L'infirmière l'a prévenue avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce mais il ne veut pas voir. Il lutte mais comme s'il possédait sa propre volonté, son regard se pose sur l'absence de renflement, à l'endroit précis où devrait se trouver sa jambe gauche. Sa jambe, broyée par les débris de l'avion n'a pas pu être sauvé et les médecins ont du l'amputer. Son coeur se serre douloureusement.

Il pose sa tête sur son torse et laisse enfin couler les larmes qu'il retient depuis deux mois.

_**Flash-back**_

_Le cœur lourd il referme la porte , Yann n'a pas répondu à son baiser comme il l'espérait. Pire encore il est resté sans émotion, comme si lui-même n'était plus qu'un étranger._

_Comment en quelques mois avait-il pu passer de l'amant qui lui prouvait son amour tout les soirs, de l'homme dont il avait vu les yeux remplis de tristesse et de désespoir quant il l'avait quitté à celui qu'il venait de laisser ?_

_.A t-il menti pendant toute ses années ou a t-il verrouillé la partie de son cœur qui lui appartient ? _

_Non, il en est convaincu, il ne peut avoir fait semblant pendant tout ce temps, après leur première séparation c'est Yann qui petit à petit a su le reconquérir._

…_._

_Quand il le croise dans l'escalier il sait que c'est lui, il connaît son nom depuis qu'il a relevé l'immatriculation de cette voiture qui fait encore rêvé Alex. Maintenant il a mis un visage sur le nom de celui qui partage la vie de Yann désormais._

_Arrivé sur le trottoir il fixe les fenêtres de l'appartement, combien de temps ? Il ne le sais pas, juste assez cependant pour voir celle de la chambre s'illuminer. Pas besoin de plus pour imaginer ce qui se passe à l'abri des murs. Ce n'est plus lui qui gémit sous les caresses expertes de Yann. Il aurait voulu pleurer, crier mais les larmes ne viennent pas et les sons ne sortent pas de sa gorge nouée. _

_Les jours suivants, Laura, Boris, Alex et tous ses amis font tout pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Il fait comme si, comme si tout allait bien, comme si il avait pu surmonter son chagrin, comme si tout est redevenu comme avant. Comme les autres il rit des plaisanteries d'Alex ou des maladresses de Lyes. Il donne le change même si parfois Laura, peut-être plus perspicace ou plus attentive le regarde cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il cache à tous._

_En apparence il va bien mais à l'intérieur il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

_Le soir, seul dans son lit, il repasse le film où Yann et lui étaient les acteurs principaux. Ses rêves ont habités par lui. Dans les plus beaux, ils se retrouvent pour ne plus se quitter, dans les plus sombres la réalité le rejoint. Il se voit attendre sur le trottoir d'en face le moment où il rentrera, hésitant ensuite à monter, se cachant quand il le voit sortir ou quand il voit apparaître la voiture de Maximilien au coin de la rue. Il se réveille alors, le cœur battant, les poings serrés mais les yeux secs._

_**xXx**_

Yann repousse le plateau auquel il a à peine touché, un petit coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique de les heures visites vont bientôt se terminer et Kévin n'est toujours pas là. Il viens le voir tout les jours et cette visite journalière l'empêche de devenir fou dans cet hôpital où tout le monde est trop gentil avec lui. Toute cette gentillesse cette prévention ça le rend malade, cela ne fait que faire empirer une blessure qui ne guérira jamais, au moins Kévin le connaît par cœur.

Il n' a pas été surpris quand il l'a vu à son chevet quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Encore une fois il était là pour lui, mais cette fois-ci bien qu'il en ai eu d'abord l'intention il ne l'a pas rejeté. Non cette fois ci il a accepté sa présence , accepté qu'il vienne le voir jour après jour, il a besoin de lui. Besoin de son aide pour ce qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait appris, le même jour, que Maximilien était mort et qu'il allait perdre sa jambe.

Max, même si leur liaison n'avait duré que quelques mois il l'avait pleuré. Quand à la perte de sa jambe cela voulais dire renoncer à ce qui lui tenait à cœur, à ce qui était sa vie, la police.

Oh, il pourrait peut-être y rester, assis derrière un bureau mais lui il était un homme d'action et devenir un gratte-papier, très peu pour lui.

A son habitude, par discrétion, Kévin observe de loin Yann qui dépose des fleurs sur la tombe de Maximilien et se recueille quelques instants. Tout les mois il vient le chercher dès qu'il quitte le commissariat et il le conduit ici.

Cela fait maintenant un an que Yann est sorti de l'hôpital, un an que Yann lui a laissé reprendre une petite place dans sa vie en lui demandant de revenir vivre avec lui. Les choses avaient été claires dès le début, ils n'étaient plus amants, seulement deux personnes ayant un passé commun. Ce n'est plus de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, peut-être quelque chose entre les deux.

Quand Yann le lui avait proposé lors d'une de ses visites il avait été surpris, comme il avait été surpris que contrairement à ce qu'il craignait Yann ne rayait pas de sa vie définitivement. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ses motivations mais il avait accepté.

Il voit Yann revenir vers lui, grâce à sa prothèse il peut remarcher normalement. Connaissant son caractère il a été étonné au début qu'il accepte aussi bien son handicap jusqu'au jour où il avait craqué. Il l'avait laissé se défouler sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main puis il l'avait pris dans ses bras et bercer jusqu'à ce que la crise se passe. Il le comprenait lui qui avait besoin d'action, il se retrouvait enfermé dans un appartement, sortant très peu, passant ses journées devant la télé.

Revenus à l'appartement, Yann fatigué par sa longue station debout se couche sans même prendre le temps de dîner. L'unique chambre a été réaménagé , un lit d'une place occupe maintenant le fond de la pièce. Lui-même après avoir rangé la cuisine et regarder la télévision un moment en fait autant. Yann dors déjà, près du lit, côte à côte sa prothèse et les béquilles dont il se sert parfois.

Minuit vient de sonner quand un bruit résonne dans la nuit.

Kévin se réveille en sursaut, il réalise rapidement que c'est un coup de feu qui l'a tiré de son sommeil. Soudain l'angoisse le saisit, il allume sa lampe de chevet, Yann n'est plus dans son lit. Il se lève et se précipite hors de la pièce, la cuisine est éclairée. Il s'approche, redoutant mais sachant déjà ce qu'il va trouver.

Sur la table une enveloppe à son intention et par terre, étendu sur le carrelage, le corps de Yann baignant dans son sang. A côté de lui, son arme, cette arme qui hier, comme il le faisait parfois, il n'a pas laissé au commissariat.

**8 ans plus tard**

Kévin, debout devant la tombe repense à toutes ces années écoulées depuis la nuit où Yann c'est suicidé. Dans sa lettre il lui donnait les raisons de son geste. Il lui en avait voulu quand il avait compris que Yann s'était servi de lui pour mettre son projet à exécution. Puis sa colère contre lui avait laissé la place au chagrin. Il avait déménagé, Yann lui avait tout laissé. Il avait aussi pris du galon, il était maintenant capitaine mais dans un autre commissariat. Il a gardé ses amis, même si la vie les a séparé, ils se revoient régulièrement pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il n'a pas refait sa vie, il a fermé son cœur à tout jamais.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il viens le voir il a fait un détour pour déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de Maximilien.

Un petit courant d'air frais le fait frissonner, il dépose les fleurs puis à son habitude il lui parle, il veut croire qu'il l'entends, qu'il est là près de lui. Il lui raconte ses enquêtes, lui parle de ces petits riens qui alimentent les conversations. Mais aujourd'hui ce qu'il a lui dire est différent.

_« Yann, quand tu as mis fin à tes jours il y a maintenant 8 ans, tu m'as laissé seul encore une fois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, il te restait encore de nombreuses années à vivre et nous aurions pu les vivre ensemble. Mais maintenant je sais. Comme je te l'ai raconté la dernière fois j'ai eu un petit problème de santé et le médecin m'a fait faire des examens complets, et il m'a communiqué les résultats. Je n'ai qu'un an à vivre avec une marge d'un ou deux mois. J'ai un cancer qui me ronge de l'intérieur, d'après le médecin je serais dans l'incapacité de travailler d'ici trois mois. Comme toi je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans le regard des gens, je ne veux pas me voir me dégrader de jour en jour._

_J'ai pris ma décision Yann, comme tu avais pris la tienne. J'ai décidé de te rejoindre._

_A tout de suite mon amour. »_

FIN


End file.
